Wake Me Up
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Min Yoongi. Dia tahu benar dengan kutukannya yang akan berlangsung ketika kedua jarum jam telah menuju ke angka dua belas. Ia sudah siap dengan apa yang memang harus ia terima. Kematian. Tapi tidak sampai orang itu mengacaukan semua. Takdirnya. Park Jimin/"Min Yoongi. Kau sudah berada di batas waktumu."/CHAPTER 4/MinYoon/YoonMin/BTS/
1. Chapter 1

**Wake Me Up**

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst

Main Cast : Park Jimin . Min Yoongi

WARNING! bacaan tidak begitu cocok untuk readersnim dibawah 15 thn ^^

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

 _Si penanggung dosa masa lalu._

 _Min Yoongi si cucu ke delapan belas dari moyang ras bangsawan Syma._

 _Di takdirkan memang untuk mati karna kutukan terdahulu._

 _._

* * *

YM

* * *

.

Dulu, saat seorang Min Yoongi lahir ke dunia, di awal bulan Maret, kota tempatnya lahir masih dirundung musim dingin membekukan. Saat di belahan kota terdekat sudah merayakan musim semi yang menghangat.

Dulu, saat seorang Min Yoongi lahir ke dunia, tepat dengan kebangkrutan perusahaan kain ayahnya yang berada di Seoul. Membuat perekonomian keluarga kecil itu menurun drastis.

Dulu, saat seorang Min Yoongi lahir ke dunia, kakak perempuan yang berjarak enam tahun darinya mengalami patah tulang di tangan karna terjatuh di tangga rumah sakit. Membuat jari telunjuknya lumpuh total hingga sekarang.

Dulu, saat seorang Min Yoongi lahir ke dunia, ibunya yang tengah dilanda depresi itu memimpikan sesuatu yang seolah membulatkan kesimpulan tentang kelahiran seorang Min Yoongi.

 _Seekor kucing hitam bermata biru sejernih mutiara di lautan dalam. berdiri di depan kaca jendela ruang rawat ibunya. Menatap wanita di pertengahan usia 30 tahunan itu dengan pandangan tajam._ yang secara sepihak langsung Nyonya Min simpulkan.

.

Anak berkulit seputih salju yang lahir di pernghujung musim dingin itu...

.

Adalah pembawa sial. _Si Penebus Dosa._

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

 _._

 _._

Suara semarak terdengar dimana-mana.

Alunan musik, orang-orang yang bernyanyi, menari, bicara, berteriak, meriuhkan suasana. Dengan latar temaram di guyur cahaya oranye dari api unggun yang besar dan kokoh berdiri. Terlihat panas, namun meriuhkan.

Beberapa sudut area, pasangan-pasangan terlihat makin mendekatkan diri. Saling memeluk, bercumbu, atau hanya sekedar menggandengkan kedua tangan. Ada yang wajahnya memerah, tersipu. Ada yang menangis haru. Ada yang sumringah bahagia. Ada yang mengerutkan dahinya, karna kesedihan. Ada pula yang terlihat marah. Dan ada pula yang tak termaksud dalam golongan ekspresi apapun. Terlalu banyak ekspresi, yang terlihat menarik untuk di perhatikan sebenarnya.

Diperhatikan oleh Min Yoongi, lebih tepatnya. Yang duduk di pojokan lapangan dengan sebotol kopi panas di tangan. Ia sendirian –seperti yang memang ia inginkan. Dari pada harus bergabung dalam kerumunan ramai di tengah lapangan.

 _Ini adalah malam api unggun..._

Malam dimana semua murid turun ke lapangan sekolah. Berpesta di sekitar api unggun yang dihidupkan di tengah. Ajang untuk bersenang-senang, menyatakan cinta, dan hal konyol lainnya setelah anak kelas tiga menyelesaikan ujian akhir sekolah.

Termaksud Min Yoongi. Si remaja 18 tahun berkulit pucat seputih salju, dengan tubuh kecil dan kurus, rambut lurus coklat karamel, dan berwajah datar di kesehariannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Yoongi tak bergabung dalam pesta itu. karna pertama, ia tak punya teman, bukan karna tak bisa –namun karna ia memang tak ingin. Kedua, karna terlalu berisik. Yoongi benci dengan tempat yang terlalu banyak suara. Ia suka dengan ketenangan. Ketiga, ia tak pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti menari di tengah orang-orang seperti orang idiot. Dan terakhir,

.

.

Waktunya tak lama lagi.

Karna ketika kedua jarum jam sudah tepat menuju ke angka dua belas, ia akan di jemput. Untuk mati. Untuk menebus dosa leluhurnya.

.

.

Sesederhana itu, hingga Yoongi dengan bosannya menatap kerumunan orang-orang di tengah lapangan sambil menunggu jam dua belas malam. Bertepatan pula dengan kembang api yang akan di tembakkan ke langit. Layaknya malam tahun baru.

.

.

 _Drrrrt_

 _._

 _From : Kim Taehyung_

 _Yoongi hyung! Acara kembang apinya akan dimulai satu menit lagi! ayo berkumpul bersama kami!_

 _._

Idiot, kau pikir aku mau berkumpul bersama teman-teman ingusanmu itu? pikir Yoongi dalam hati ketika selesai membaca pesan dari Taehyung. Dan tanpa membalas, Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. mencari sesuatu.

'sesuatu' yang akan mengantarkannya ke kematian.

Harusnya di saat ini ia telah muncul... dan, ketemu!

Yoongi hanya menyeringai kecil saat menemukan sesosok kucing hitam di semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Karna gelap, Yoongi sebenarnya hanya dapat melihat sepasang mata tajam berwarna biru itu. namun ia sudah sangat yakin...

.

.

Sekaranglah waktunya.

.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Yoongi menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar –seolah-ia-bukan-sedang-dalam-perjalanan-menuju-kematian-nya, tetap saja... ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa dunia setelah ia meninggalkan kehidupannya.

.

.

 _Ikutilah Syma, Min Yoongi..._

.

.

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara itu entah dari mana. Tapi ia tak heran. Hatinya hanya mulai merasa berdebar karna seolah suara itu memang mempertegas akan kematiannya.

Iya. Kematiannya.

.

.

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depannya dan mencengkram kedua bahunya. Tentu saja remaja berkulit pucat itu kaget setengah mati, namun ia lebih kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang sekarang berada di depannya. Yang wajahnya berjarak begitu dekat dengannya.

.

" _kembang api akan di luncurkan dalam hitungan... limaa!"_

.

.

"aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi kau harus percaya padaku!"

.

.

" _... empat...!"_

.

.

"a-aku mencintaimu! Min Yoongi, aku mencintaimu... sangat!"

.

.

" _... tigaa...!"_

.

.

"sejak sore itu, aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu!"

.

.

" _... duaa...!"_

.

.

"jadilah pacarku! Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu!"

.

.

" _... satu!"_

 _._

 _._

DUAAARR DUAAARR

.

.

Yoongi tahu mungkin ia sudah gila. Ia tak bisa membedakan apa ia memang sudah mati atau belum saat suara gemuruh kembang api terdengar. Ia hanya merasakan air matanya terjatuh –yang mungkin ini pertama kalinya sejak ia terakhir menangis saat bayi. Lalu ia merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh punggungnya, dan tangannya memegang erat jaket orang yang berada di depannya.

Dan bagian tergilanya, Yoongi mencium pemuda itu. tepat di bibir. Dan ia terhanyut atas rasa yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Untuk beberapa saat mencoba Melupakan semua tentang _penebusan dosa,_ leluhur, kematian, kehidupan, dan dirinya sendiri.

Satu-satunya masalah yang ia ingin ketahui hanyalah pemuda ini, si pengacau semuanya...

.

.

.

Park Jimin.

.

.

YM

.

.

 _dua hari yang lalu..._

.

"...gi ... Yoongi hyung!"

Sebuah guncangan keras di bahunya sontak membuat remaja itu, Min Yoongi membuka matanya. ia sedikit berdecak kesal, pada seorang yang membangunkan tidurnya saat ini dan ketika ia mendongak keatas, wajah orang yang membangunkannya terlihat jauh lebih kesal.

"Yoongi hyung! Benarkan dugaanku! Jika saja aku tak mengecekmu di kelas, mungkin saja malam ini pun hyung sudah bermalam di sekolah!" kesal Taehyung, seorang remaja yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi bangku Yoongi. Yang mau saja menghabiskan waktu lima belas menitnya untuk membangunkan 'adik dari kakak iparnya' itu.

Dan benar saja, saat Yoongi menoleh ke arah depannya, ternyata ia masih berada di dalam kelasnya. sudah sepi. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye tua. _Ia tak sadar ia sudah tidur selama itu,_ pikir Yoongi yang dengan cueknya hanya mengacak surai coklat karamelnya itu dan memandang Taehyung dengan malas.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah setelat ini?"

"bukan urusan hyung! Cukup berterima kasih karna aku tak membiarkan hyung menjadi santapan alien malam ini!" ujar Taehyung makin kesal, dan remaja yang lebih muda itu mendengus saat melihat Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"dasar gila..." gumam Yoongi pelan seraya bangkit dari bangkunya dan meraih ranselnya yang super ringan. "ayo pulang." singkat Yoongi yang kemudian menyeret belakang tas Taehyung. Menyuruh _dongsaeng_ bermulut tebalnya itu untuk berhenti bercercos tentang alien dan sejenis itu.

.

.

"hari ini hyung tidak tertidur saat mengerjakan soal,kan?" tanya Taehyung di tengah perjalanan mereka keluar dari koridor kelas di lantai tiga. "hyung!" panggil Taehyung lagi saat melihat Yoongi menguap dan terlihat tak tertarik dengan pertanyaannya.

"apa hyung sudah meminum vitamin yang ku berikan seminggu yang lalu?" tanyanya lagi mencoba sabar. Walau ia sadar sedari tadi Yoongi tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Remaja yang lebih tua itu memilih untuk menatap luar jendela, atau menguap, atau menatap lantai, atau menguap lagi.

Taehyung serasa berjalan di sebelah zombie yang tinggal waktunya saja untuk ambruk. Tertidur. Yang menjadi kekhawatiran Taehyung akhir-akhir ini. dari sudut matanya, Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan prihatin. Hyung yang tinggal di rumah yang sama dengannya itu memang terlihat super cuek dan dingin –yang anehnya malah membuat Taehyung makin ingin memperhatikannya.

.

"aku sudah bilang, aku benci saat kau menatapku seperti itu."

.

Suara Yoongi tiba-tiba memecah lamunan Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Yoongi yang kini balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. mereka hanya berpandangan tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Taehyunglah yang menyerah dan menundukkan kepalanya. kata _'maafkan aku'_ terucap pelan dari bibir remaja yang lebih muda itu.

"pergi kau."

"eh, hyung..."

"pergi. pulanglah duluan."

Taehyung baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun lagi-lagi tatapan Yoongi membuatnya menyerah. Yoongi selalu memiliki keahlian untuk membuatnya menyerah, sebagaimanapun Taehyung ingin peduli. Yoongi seolah memiliki dinding tak terlihat yang tebal –yang seolah tak membiarkan seorangpun masuk mendekat.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Yoongi tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"hyung! Jangan pulang terlalu malam, oke?"

.

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

 _Taehyung terlalu berisik, menyebalkan.._

Rutuk Yoongi dalam hati, di tengah perjalanannya menyusuri koridor kelas yang sepi. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan 'adik dari kakak ipar'nya itu, dan selama itu, Yoongi hanya menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling di sepanjang koridor dengan langkah pelan. sambil menikmati sinar matahari sore yang masuk dari jejeran jendela. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya.

Namun ketenangannya tiba-tiba terusik saat mendengar suara ribut dari lapangan. Yoongi kemudian mendekat ke arah jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Beberapa murid masih belum pulang. terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

 _Ah ya, malam api unggun sekolah._

Pikir Yoongi langsung saat melihat beberapa orang menggotong kayu-kayu besar. Yang dimata Yoongi terlihat seperti semut-semut yang membawa bahan makanan. Terlihat kecil, dan banyak.

Dan soal malam api unggun, itu sebenarnya adalah malam dimana semua anak kelas tiga berpesta setelah melaksanakan ujian. Termaksud Yoongi, yang seratus persen tak tertarik dengan acara hingga tengah malam itu. yang isinya tak lain adalah ajang pernyataan cinta, dan hal-hal konyol lainnya yang Yoongi tak ingin mengerti.

Ia tak akan pergi, toh, tidur di rumah masih lebih menyenangkan.

.

Prang

.

Suara gaduh lagi terdengar. Dan Yoongi secara reflek menajamkan pandangannya ke asal suara di lapangan. Seseorang menjatuhkan suatu properti, itu yang bisa Yoongi tangkap saat melihat orang-orang di bawah sana mulai berkerumun ke satu titik. Ke satu siswa, sebenarnya. yang anehnya, Yoongi merasa siswa yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu juga memandangnya dari jauh. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Yoongi memang tak berbakat soal urusan –menerjemahkan-ekspresi-seseorang—tapi tatapan anak laki-laki itu seolah membekukan tubuhnya sendiri. yang sebelumnya tak pernah Yoongi rasakan. Ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah kecil anak laki-laki itu, walau ia ingin. Dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan tak normal. _Menakutkan._

.

.

 _Guyuran langit sore yang keemasan._

 _Menerpa surai hitam pekat itu. sosoknya tak begitu besar, dengan kulit coklat yang terlihat hangat. sehangat tatapan dari mata berkilau yang sipit itu._

 _Senyuman terukir. Entah untuk siapa. Tapi terlihat begitu menenangkan, membuatnya berharap –itu untuknya._

 _Tangannya terangkat. Kearahnya. Membuat ia rasa ingin memperpendek jarak. Menghancurkan kaca yang memisahkan keduanya. Ia ingin berada dalam genggaman tangan hangat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Jatuh cinta._

 _Satu lagi hal konyol yang sempat terpikir._

 _._

.

.

Buk

.

Yoongi sontak menutup bukunya dengan keras. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. frustasi dengan apa yang baru saja ia tulis. _Yang benar saja, hal nista apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?_ Tanya Yoongi dalam hati. Yang tentu saja. tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Remaja berkulit putih dan bertubuh agak pendek itu kembali terdiam. Kembali memasang wajah datarnya seraya memandang ke arah luar bus yang baru ia naiki untuk pulang ke rumah. Sekarang sudah malam, namun jalanan masih tetap ramai.

Lampu-lampu malam yang berjejer di jalanan seolah berjalan cepat seiring dengan laju bus. Melihatnya entah kenapa malah membuat Yoongi mengantuk. Lagi...

Ia memang suka tertidur..

.

.

"Min Yoongi."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi harus membuka matanya ketika namanya di panggil. Dan kali ini memang bukan Taehyung, dongsaeng menyebalkannya. Namun seseorang yang lain. yang bertubuh tinggi dengan baju rapi serba hitam, berdiri di samping tempat duduk Yoongi di dalam bus. Beberapa detik kemudian bus berhenti di depan halte –bukan halte dekat rumahnya, jadi Yoongi tak peduli dan ia masih menatap lurus lelaki asing yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Yoongi begitu saja.

"turun dari sini dan ikuti aku." Ucap pria asing itu seraya langsung berbalik dan keluar dari bus.

Yoongi mengikuti pria itu begitu saja. ia sama sekali tak bingung, mengubah ekspresi datarnya pun tidak. ia hanya mengikuti pria asing itu seolah memang itu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak ada keraguan, ataupun penasaran.

Hasrat seperti itu memang sudah menghilang dari diri Min Yoongi sejak lama.

"siapa kau?" tanya Yoongi untuk yang kedua kalinya saat mereka berhenti di sebuah gang sempit yang sepi.

"namaku Jin. Dari bangsa Tris." Ujar pria asing bertubuh tinggi itu, Jin. Dan ketika mendengar perkenalan Jin, Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menyeringai. Merasa perkenalan Jin sangat konyol. Yoongi mulai berpikir apa ia baru saja mengikuti orang tak waras malam ini.

"apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yoongi dari negara Korea?" sinis Yoongi "aku tak punya waktu untuk orang tak waras sepertimu" tambahnya.

.

" _kau si penebus dosa,_ aku hanya diutus untuk mengingatkanmu tentang kutukan yang telah terjadwalkan."

.

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat hingga kemudian menghela nafasnya. Sadar sedari tadi ia menahan nafasnya saat pria bernama Jin itu bicara sesuatu tentang 'dosa'. Namun ia berusaha untuk tenang, toh, ia harusnya memang tak terkejut.

Hidupnya memang sudah terasa aneh dan tak beres sejak dulu sekali.

Masih dengan pembawaan tak peduli, Yoongi pun berjalan mendekat pada Jin "lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya seraya menatap Jin lekat.

Jika di perhatikan, menurut Yoongi, Jin tidak terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Entahlah... walau nada suaranya terdengar formal dan datar, Jin tetap terlihat seperti manusia bagi Yoongi. Kulitnya tidak pucat, dan tatapannya tak terlihat dingin. Membuat Yoongi berpikir apa sebenarnya di sini keduanya lah yang terbalik.

Pikiran Yoongi terputus saat tiba-tiba Jin menyodorkan dua buah botol kecil di hadapannya.

"pilih." Perintah Jin, menyodorkan botol berwarna biru dan merah pada Yoongi.

"untuk apa?"

"menentukan hukuman mana yang kau inginkan untuk menebus dosa leluhurmu."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya "aku bahkan boleh memilih? Lucu sekali..." gumam remaja berkulit putih pucat itu pelan. ia kembali menyeringai, merasa lucu dengan situasi yang terjadi. Yoongi memang tak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi entah kenapa ia mulai sadar bahwa Jin bukan orang-tak-waras-baru-lewat.

tatapan pria itu terlihat begitu tegas. Bersamaan dengan suara yang jelas tak terelakkan. Banyak hal yang tak Yoongi mengerti dari perkataan Jin, namun entah kenapa aura kuat Jin selalu menahannya untuk bertanya dan mendengarkan sampai selesai.

Dan Jin seolah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"... kuharap kau memang sudah mengerti maksud dari penebus dosa itu, Min Yoongi."

"lebih dari mengerti... atau tidak." jawab Yoongi. Beberapa saat remaja itu tersenyum sendiri "tapi sekarang aku sadar mungkin waktunya adalah sekarang... jawaban dari orang-orang yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku..." tutur Yoongi jujur.

"dan apa kau siap dengan apa yang akan kau alami?"

"memang apa yang harus ku persiapkan? Toh aku hanya seperti anak kambing yang di besarkan untuk di potong." Jawab Yoongi, mulai menatap Jin dengan tatapan menantang.

.

.

 _Semilir angin menerpa dua orang itu dengan lembut dan membekukan. Angin musim gugur, pertanda musim sendu itu akan segera berkunjung._

 _Yoongi berusaha membuat matanya tetap terbuka, balas menatap tatapan Jin yang sulit ia artikan. Walau rasanya ia ingin menangis, dan jantungnya selalu berdebar saat Jin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _Yoongi tahu situasi apa yang sedang terjadi di sini,_

 _Ia sudah pernah menyimpulkan sendiri. sejak ia selalu di cap sebagai anak pembawa sial di keluarganya. Kesialan dirinya sendiri. dan mimpi mengerikan dari orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk menanggung sesuatu._

 _Sesuatu. Bisa berarti kutukan. Seperti yang Jin katakan sedari tadi._

 _._

 _._

.

"pertama, mati tanpa penghormatan. Kehadiranmu selama hidup tak akan di anggap. Tak akan ada orang yang akan mengingat, dan kau akan mati dalam kesendirian..."

.

"kedua, merasakan penderitaan hingga di titik dimana kau akan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri..."

.

.

"hanya dengan memilih antara dua kutukan itu, kau akan menebus semua kesalahan para leluhurmu. Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

" _karna kaulah sang penebus dosa..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

 **haii haiii~ this is Bisory ^^**

 **akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi di cerita yang berbeda~ this is MinYoon Guys~! *scream* 0**

 **anyways,, saya masih sangat baru di dalam per-MinYoon-an(?) iniii... maafkan jika penokohannya masih terasa canggung ._. dan saya butuh banyaaak sekali saran karna ini juga pertama kalinya saya membuat fict bergenre fantasi ambigu(?) seperti ini #plak**

 **sooo~ untuk yang merasa jenuh dengan kisah cinta buatan saya yang lamban kayak siput *lirikbucketballoonslist*, di fict ini saya janjikan MinYoon moment banyak sampe readersnim sendiri pingin muntah rasanya *becanda* =_=**

 **maaf jika saya terlalu banyak omong di sini, I'm really excited! I can't wait for Army respond bout this...**

 **so, let me know this fict should be continue, or not?**

 **.**

 _ **and last, thank you very much for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wake Me Up

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

"hanya dengan memilih antara dua kutukan itu, kau akan menebus semua kesalahan para leluhurmu. Min Yoongi. _karna kaulah sang penebus dosa..."_

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

"Yoongi-ya! kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?!"

Terdengar suara tepat saat Yoongi membuka pintu utama rumahnya, bahkan sebelum Yoongi sendiri memberi salam. _Nuna_ sudah terlebih dulu menyapanya. Walau untuk hari ini terdengar berbeda.

Jika biasa kakak perempuan yang berbeda enam tahun darinya itu selalu menyapanya dengan nada ceria dan langsung menghampirinya, kali ini tidak. Yoongi harus berjalan lebih dalam dulu untuk menemukan si pemilik suara kesal tadi. dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi, kakaknya, Min Yoonji terlihat duduk di meja makan. Dengan empat botol hijau _soju_ yang telah lama tak Yoongi lihat keberadaannya di rumah ini.

Dua di antara empat botol itu telah kosong, dan ia bisa menebak jika Yoonji lah yang meminum semuanya. Melihat keadaan kakaknya itu, yang berwajah kacau dan lelah.

Kapan pula terakhir kali Yoongi melihat kakaknya sekacau ini?

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di situ! kau sudah 18 tahun, kan? ayo temani noona minum... Yooongi-yaaaa!" pekik Yoonji dengan nada tak beraturan. Tangannya melambai-lambai pada Yoongi yang masih berdiri membeku di depan meja makan.

"noona... ayo cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Suamimu tak akan senang melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." ucap Yoongi seadanya. Ia perlahan mendekati kakaknya itu dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh kakaknya untuk berdiri.

"aku masih mau minum... Yoongi-yaaa..." tangis Yoonji tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja.

Membuat Yoongi tak habis pikir. Wanita di sampingnya tak terlihat seperti kakak yang ia kenal –yang berkepribadian cerah dan ceria. Bukan pemabuk yang frustasi.

"... to... tolong jangan katakan apapun... pada Jihoon..." ucap Yoonji lagi di sela tangisnya. Ia mencengkram lengan baju seragam Yoongi dengan keras.

"mengatakan apa?"

Harusnya bukan hal yang buruk. ia percaya kakaknya adalah orang paling baik di dunia. Memang apa hal buruk yang bisa dilakukan Yoonji hingga wanita itu tak ingin memberi tahu suaminya? –tanya Yoongi dalam hati. Ia mencoba berpikiran baik –walau jujur hatinya kembali berdebar takut.

.

.

.

"aku keguguran."

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

 _Mimpi ini lagi_ –pikir Yoongi

 _Ia kembali berada di ruangan ini –atau entahlah, lebih terlihat seperti kukungan burung dari pada ruangan. Berbentuk bulat dimana di tengah terdapat kursi tempat Yoongi duduk sekarang. di luar kukungannya, hanya ada kegelapan yang terlihat. Ia seperti berada di tengah antariksa. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu, hingga ia akan mendengar suara suara—_

" _akhirnya kau akan menebus dosa leluhurmu..."_

" _puaskan hati kami!"_

" _jangan biarkan amarah ini terus menyiksa kami!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi meringkuk diatas kursi tempatnya duduk. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, mulutnya terus mengatakan untuk suara-suara itu berhenti bicara, tapi tak ada perubahan. Suara itu tetap terdengar. Mengancamnya._

 _Dan semua akan terasa makin mengerikan ketika ia mulai tak bisa menutup matanya walau ia ingin. dari sela-sela tiang yang melingkarinya, ia bisa melihat tangan-tangan yang masuk. Seolah ingin menggapai dirinya. meremukkannya._

 _Yoongi takut. Setengah mati –atau bahkan, rasanya mati pun lebih baik. Itupun asalkan ia bisa._

 _._

" _cepatlah menerima kutukanmu! Mati!"_

 _Sebuah tangan sangat besar tiba-tiba menuju Yoongi. Seolah akan meremukkan dirinya dengan tangan besar itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi sontak membuka matanya. benar-benar membuka matanya, ketika ia sadar yang ia lihat sekarang adalah langit-langit atap dinding kamarnya. Yoongi benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Dari mimpi buruknya. Yang selalu, secara terjadwal dan singkat menghampiri tidurnya setiap malam.

Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa lelahnya Yoongi sebenarnya.

Setiap malam ia harus mendengar sumpah serapah dari suara-suara tak beraga. Selalu ada tangan-tangan yang seolah geram ingin menyentuhnya. Dan ia tak akan luput dari rasa sakit dan mual ketika terbangun.

Seperti sekarang.

Beberapa detik setelah Yoongi sadar ia terbangun, remaja berkulit pucat itu langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar kamar. Menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamarnya seraya menutup mulutnya.

Yoongi langsung duduk di depan kloset dan mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang ada di tenggorokan. Walau tak lebih dari air –ia bahkan selalu makan sehari sekali, tapi ketika ia bermimpi buruk, selalu ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya dan dadanya terasa amat sesak. seolah ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk di keluarkan.

Dan seperti malam-malam biasanya. Yoongi hanya terbatuk dengan suara yang menyakitkan.

"hyung... kau baik-baik saja...?"

 _Itu suara Taehyung._ Tebak Yoongi begitu saja saat ia masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Ia kemudian merasakan tangan hangat Taehyung menyentuh punggungnya yang basah karna keringat dingin.

"apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun hingga Taehyung bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Merasa _dongsaeng_ yang berbeda satu tahun darinya itu telah mengerti karna ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ketahuan Taehyung. Jadi Yoongi memilih untuk tetap diam tanpa menjelaskan apapun hingga ia mulai merasa baikan dan membersihkan diri.

"pergilah kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada datar sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk. Lagi-lagi Taehyung memasang wajah penolakan.

"hyung ingin kutemani tidur?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

Yoongi hanya menatap adik dari suami kakaknya itu dengan tatapan tajam. ia tak suka penolakan. Apalagi jika Taehyung membantah apa yang ia katakan. dan Yoongi tak pernah habis pikir kenapa anak aneh seperti Taehyung tak pernah mengerti bahasa tubuh dan bahasa koreanya.

Karna Yoongi sangat lelah malam ini, ia pun memilih untuk kembali mengacuhkan Taehyung. Ia berjalan melewati Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi, namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya cengkram oleh Taehyung dari belakang dan kali ini malah Taehyung yang menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar remaja yang lebih muda itu.

"malam ini hyung tidur di kamarku!" ucap Taehyung dengan nada tinggi bertepatan dengan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dan di detik berikutnya Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Taehyung dengan keras.

"lepaskan tanganmu!" marah Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat Taehyung yang awalnya ingin mengomeli hyungnya itu malah terdiam. Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pada akhirnya Taehyunglah yang menunduk minta maaf.

"Taehyung, dengarkan aku." Ucap Yoongi, memotong gumaman-gumaman maaf Taehyung "jangan membuat aku makin membencimu dan menjauhimu karna sikap kekanakanmu ini!" ujar Yoongi dengan tegas.

"aku khawatir padamu! Aku tahu hyung pasti akan kembali menyalahkan diri hyung sendiri... karna Yoonji noona. Penyakit hyung selalu makin parah saat hyung banyak pikiran, aku hanya ingin membantu!" jelas Taehyung lagi dengan polosnya.

"jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatu seenak jidatmu, bocah idiot."

"... hyung tak tahu betapa aku khawatir pada hyung..."

Yoongi tak bisa untuk tidak mengacuhkan yang satu ini –saat mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Pelakunya siapa lagi, ya dirinya sendiri.

Ia rasa Taehyung memang sudah terlalu lama bersamanya. Mengenalnya hingga Yoongi sendiri takut apa yang harus ia lakukan pada anak ini. Taehyung tahu semuanya –tidak semuanya, sebenarnya. tapi bocah yang dari luar terlihat dewasa itu cukup tahu tentang keluarganya, tentang cap anak pembawa sial—

Remaja yang lebih tua itu menahan napasnya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Taehyung dalam seraya mengangkat tangannya, menyeka hidung Taehyung dengan ujung lengan baju tidurnya.

"kau mimisan..." ujar Yoongi datar.

Taehyung terlihat kaget, ia ingin menepis tangan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Taehyung lebih cepat dan keras.

"apa yang dokter katakan saat kemarin kau pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"...hhm... dia hanya bilang sepertinya jadwal terapiku akan ditambah selama sebulan ini..." jawab Taehyung jujur.

 _Hemofilia,_ penyakit Taehyung. Gangguan di sel pembekuan darah yang membuat mimisan menjadi hal yang 'lumayan' biasa untuk penderitanya. Taehyung.

"berapa kali kau akan terapi bulan ini?"

"sekitar empat –atau lima kali..."

Karna Taehyung sudah mengidap penyakitnya sejak kecil, biasa Taehyung akan melakukan terapi sebulan sekali –bahkan jika ia sedang sangat sehat bisa tiga bulan sekali. Lalu separah apa hal yang terjadi pada tubuh anak ini jika ia akan melakukan empat kali terapi dalam sebulan?

"apa sakitmu makin parah?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya "entahlah, aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Hehehee..."

Yoongi masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan cara Taehyung tertawa. diotaknya sekarang hanya ada satu hal. _Pembawa sial._ Dirinya.

Ia sungguh ingin mengakhiri ini.

"aku malah sangat senang saat Yoongi hyung memperhatikanku seperti ini" ucap Taehyung lagi ketika darah telah berhenti keluar dari hidungnya dan Yoongi merelakan lengan bajunya penuh dengan darah. Taehyung suka dengan fakta bahwa Yoongi tak pernah merasa dirinya menjijikkan.

Itu memang benar, tapi bukan itu yang Yoongi mulai pikirkan sedari tadi. sebagaimanapun ia khawatir dan ingin memberikan adiknya itu petuah tentang menjaga kesehatan, tetap saja semuanya menjadi hilang dan yang ada di otaknya hanyalah satu hal...

.

.

 _Pembawa sial._

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

Paginya,

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Dalam kesunyian kamarnya, ia mendengarkan suara dari lantai bawah. Dimana ada suara teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah yang terdengar sayup. Yoongi sudah tahu suara-suara siapa saja itu dan masalah apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Ia hanya berharap Taehyung benar-benar sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini.

Hari ini ia memang sudah tidak sekolah –ia baru menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya kemarin. Dan seolah sangat amat tepat, di hari ini pula ia sudah memantapkan pilihannya. Pilihan yang di tawarkan Jin kemarin. Dan sekarang ia akan mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Yah... mungkin hadiah terakhir untuk keluarga kecilnya. Kakaknya, kakak iparnya, dan adik dari kakak iparnya yang sudah tinggal dalam satu rumah bersamanya selama tiga tahun. Tiga tahun terbaik Yoongi, tanpa keluarga besar yang mengucilkannya. Walau setiap hari terasa sama saja bagi Yoongi, setidaknya di rumah inilah ia merasa 'sedikit' aman.

.

Dok dok dok

.

"Yoongi, kau sudah bangun?"

Panggilan dari Yoonji sontak memecah lamunan singkat sang adik. Detik berikutnya Yoongi pun keluar dari kamarnya, dan langsung menemukan wanita berparas cantik mirip dirinya telah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"maafkan aku karna merepotkanmu tadi malam." Ucap Yoonji seraya tersenyum tipis. Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya _itu bukan masalah –ada masalah lain di sini._

"apa Jihoon hyung sudah tahu?" tanya Yoongi langsung, dan kakak perempuannya itu hanya mengangguk pelan. kembali memamerkan senyuman lemah yang sungguh Yoongi benci.

"dan apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"dia pergi. butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri..." jawab kakaknya langsung. Yoongi terdiam. " _tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ada masalah lain di sini..._ " lanjut Yoonji seraya mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala Yoongi, mengelus surai coklat karamel itu pelan.

.

"aku tak ingin kau kembali menyalahkan dirimu karna hal seperti ini."

.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. sangat mengerti maksud Yoonji tapi ia tak setuju. _Bagaimanapun ia adalah pembawa sial. Benar atau tidak, bisa jadi ini adalah karnanya._ Dan kakaknya selalu tak percaya hal seperti itu pada diri Yoongi. Yoonji memang terlalu naif –itu satu hal yang sangat Yoongi ketahui tentang kakaknya.

Kemudian remaja pemilik kulit pucat itu hanya bisa menyeringai sinis. Ia menahan tangan kakaknya yang mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan menatap lekat Yoonji dengan mata yang tak terasa telah memanas.

.

"noona... aku sudah pernah bilang, hanya ada satu cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan seperti ini...

.

.

 _–karna sebentar lagi aku akan mati_

.

.

Berhenti memperdulikanku."

.

Yoongi tahu kali ini pun ia tak gagal membuat kakaknya menangis karna dirinya. Yoongi memang tidak tahu diri, kakaknya adalah orang yang paling baik di dalam hidupnya, namun Yoongi seolah tak ada habisnya... selalu menyakiti wanita berparas cantik itu. _dan Yoongi sendiri sudah tak tahan_

 _Karna kutukan sialnya itu._

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Yoongi pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mencoba tak peduli, dan sedikitnya mencoba menjaga perasaannya sendiri yang sudah seperti di remukkan oleh tangan-tangan besar dari mimpinya.

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda.

.

"astaga, sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tak tahu!"

Pekik seorang remaja itu dengan kesal seraya mendorong bahu remaja lain yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya. Tapi seolah tak menyerah, salah satu remaja yang memiliki mata sipit itu makin bergelanyut di lengan remaja yang kesal "ayolah Namjoon hyung! Coba kau pikirkan sekali lagi, kau pasti mengenalnya!" desak remaja yang matanya sipit.

Sebut saja ia Jimin, Park Jimin, Chim Chim, atau apalah remaja bermata sipit itu tak begitu peduli. yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah sebuah nama dari orang lain yang sedang ia cari-cari. Yang dalam hitungan detik membuat kehidupannya seolah berubah miring. Ia belum makan sejak kemarin, tidur apalagi, dan pikirannya terus uring-uringan. Karna orang itu –yang namanya masih tak ia ketahui.

"kenapa kau tak pergi saja berkeliling di sekolah, cepat atau lambat juga kau akan menemukan 'bidadari' menggelikanmu itu." ucap remaja yang sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tak pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang menyebalkan.

Jimin mendengus "aku sudah melakukannya hyung! Sejak pagi! Di seluruh pelosok sekolah! Dan aku tak juga menemukannya! Kau tak tahu pusingnya aku! Aku harus menanyakan namanya dan mengatakan perasaanku di acara api unggun!" pekiknya makin keras. Beradu suara dengan ributnya area kantin sekolah. Dan ketika mendengar jawaban Jimin, Namjoon mengurut dahinya yang mendadak pusing. Karna menahan kesal mungkin. _Sepupunya itu memang terlalu idiot._

"kau harusnya berhenti membolos dan belajarlah sedikit agar otakmu tak menjadi jelly basi." Sinis Namjoon "apa kau pikir _cinta pandangan pertamamu_ itu akan langsung menerimamu jikapun kau bertemu dengannya? berkenalan? Lalu kau memintanya menjadi pacarmu? Dasar gila." Lanjutnya dengan wajah –siap-minta-hajar oleh Jimin.

"hyung, kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau tak tahu apa itu _sense!_ "

"yeah... aku pun tak yakin apa kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Jimin-ah... pecat saja aku sebagai sepupumu. aku tak tahan dengan kebodohanmu..." Namjoon memeletkan lidahnya.

Jimin makin mendengus kesal. "kau hanya membuatku kesal hyung!" pekiknya keras seraya memukul lengan remaja yang lebih tua. Membuat Namjoon mendesis geram dan mulai bersiap untuk balik memekik.

"kau yang membuatku kesal! memang kenapa pula kau mendatangiku?!"

"kau sama sekali tak membantu! Keberadaanmu sia-sia, hyung!" ucap Jimin. Ia memeletkan lidahnya dan bergegas pergi dari meja makan sebelum pukulan Namjoon mengenai tubuhnya. Oh, gaya reflek anak itu memang sangat bagus.

.

"yaa! Kau mau kemana?!"

"pergi! mungkin saja dia anak kelas tiga yang sudah tak masuk sekolah lagi!"

"ya! ya! kau kira kau mau mencari dimana idiot? Seluruh kota?!"

.

.

"tentu saja Namjoon hyung idiot!"

.

.

 _perlu tahu saja, Park Jimin itu... walau tubuhnya begitu menawan terbentuk sedemikian rupa, wajahnya tetap sama persis mewakili sifatnya. Kekanakan._

 _Sekali lagi, wajahnya tetap sama persis mewakili sifatnya. Idiot._

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

Kembali pada Yoongi,

Remaja itu menendang botol kosong yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan keras hingga benda tak bersalah itu telah terbang entah kemana. Yoongi terlihat tak peduli. ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. tak tentu arah. ia tak benar-benar tahu harus kemana, dengan dua tangan yang membawa bungkusan-bungkusan. Jaket hangat untuk Taehyung, jepitan rambut yang sangat cantik untuk kakaknya, dan buku tentang bisnis yang Yoongi tahu akan sangat di sukai oleh kakak iparnya.

Ia memang baru saja berbelanja. Memberi barang dari uang tabungan yang tak pernah ia sentuh entah sejak kapan. Karna ia orang yang pelit, dan memberi orang lain hadiah juga bukanlah salah satu hal yang ada di kamus seorang Min Yoongi.

 _Tapi jika ia mati, untuk apa juga uang-uang yang ia kumpulkan dari pekerjaan 'sambilan'nya?_

Itu yang Yoongi pikirkan sejak tadi malam pula. Menurutnya, mungkin setidaknya akan lebih baik untuk membelanjakan sedikit uangnya untuk keluarga anehnya itu.

.

.

"nak, awas!"

.

Yoongi sontak mendongak, mengikuti seorang pria tua yang berada beberapa meter di depannya tengah menunjuk ke atas. Sebuah palang besar tepat diatas Yoongi menunjukkan percikan listrik serta mengeluarkan suara aneh dari penahan palang besi tersebut. Bisa jadi palang besar sebuah toko sepatu itu akan jatuh dalam waktu dekat, pikir Yoongi.

Setelah mendongak sesaat, remaja berkulit putih pucat itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Menatap orang-orang yang mulai berlarian menjauh dan berteriak panik –tapi tidak dengan Yoongi.

Ia masih menatap ke arah atas dan ke sekitarnya bergantian. Dimana orang-orang sudah melambai lambai kearahnya menyuruh ia segera pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang, atau tubuhnya akan remuk oleh palang besar dari besi itu. tapi Yoongi berpikian lain.

 _Jika memang ia bisa mati, sekarang, apa salahnya?_

Pikirnya dalam hati. Berpikir, mungkin jika ia mati sekarang, siapa tahu tak akan ada lagi yang akan mengalami kesialan –karnanya. Mungkin dengan ini tiba-tiba keadaan Taehyung membaik, begitu pula dengan hubungan Yoonji dan suaminya. _bisa saja..._

.

Jadi saat itu, saat dimana semua orang mulai berteriak makin keras, sekeras suara besi yang patah dan suara mengerikan lainnya, Yoongi memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

" _kau tak bisa mati semudah itu, Yoongi sayang..."_

.

.

BRUUGK

.

.

Yoongi rasa tubuhnya terlempar. Atau mungkin –sebenarnya bukan hanya tubuhnya. Ia rasakan tubuhnya di dekap dengan erat, hingga terasa sesak dan sakit. Walau tak sesakit punggungnya yang menghantam sudut trotoar yang tajam dan kasar.

Sakit ini...

Apa mati rasanya _hanya_ sesakit ini?

.

.

"heii! Heii! Sadarlah!"

.

.

Ah, tentu saja. tidak mungkin. Ia belum mati.

Yoongi mengaduh saat tubuhnya diangkat sedikit menuju lantai yang lebih datar. Ia mencoba membuka matanya, yang terasa berat dan debu banyak bertebaran di sekitarnya ketika ia mulai membuka matanya. sedikit malas, _jika saja ia bisa pingsan_. Hatinya dongkol karna percobaan –bunuh-dirinya tergagalkan oleh seseorang –entah-siapa-yang-begitu-mulianya mau menyelamatkan dirinya.

Saat Yoongi telah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan membuka matanya dengan sempurna, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seseorang yang terlihat lega. Wajah itu terlihat begitu dekat dengannya –mampu untuk membuat remaja berkulit pucat itu membeku untuk beberapa saat.

"hh... kau sungguh... baik-baik saja?"

Tanya orang yang berada di atasnya itu. wajahnya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir dan ia menyamankan posisi tangannya di bawah kepala Yoongi. Mata orang itu sipit, tapi tak mengubah siratan cemas di matanya yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar wajah Yoongi. Jujur saja, remaja bermarga Min itu risih setengah mati, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Bukan karna tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, melainkan karna ia juga menatap remaja di hadapannya itu dengan teliti. Orang ini sungguh tak asing.

"siapa kau?" tanya Yoongi begitu saja dengan nada yang tak di sadarinya terdengar sinis. Membuat remaja yang berada di hadapannya sontak berubah ekspresi. Bingung.

"emm... Park Jimin..?" jawab remaja itu (siapa lagi kalau bukan) Park Jimin.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tak nyaman. seolah di luar sana, tanpa ia ketahui ada banyak orang mulai berteriak _yaak! Drama akan segera di mulai._ Tapi mencoba tak memikirkan itu, Yoongi segera bergegas bangkit dari posisinya dengan mendorong kedua bahu Jimin untuk menjauh. Tapi Jimin yang kekuatanya melebihi Yoongi malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"siapa namamu?"

"menjauh dariku!"

"siapa namamu?"

Yoongi mengerang kesal ketika Jimin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya hingga tujuh kali tanpa merubah posisi mereka. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di sekitar mereka, tapi Jimin seolah tak peduli tetap menatap lekat Yoongi. Menunggu jawaban Yoongi yang mungkin selamanya.

"Min Yoongi! Puas?! Sekarang pergi menjauh dariku!" hardik Yoongi, seraya mendorong bahu Jimin untuk menjauh darinya sekuat tenaga. Tapi Yoongi tak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi selemah ini di hadapan pemuda asing –yang sebenarnya tak benar-benar asing ini.

.

.

.

"baiklah, Min Yoongi aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau bersedia untuk datang ke pesta api unggun!"

.

.

.

 _Flashback end_

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Yoongi malam ini ada di sini. Sedang bercumbu lama dengan seorang Park Jimin dihiasi suara kembang api yang meriah.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

* * *

.

 **hello this is Bisory ^^**

 **akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di fict ini! setelah menempuh proses yang begitu panjang(?) hahaha... so, how is it guys? sebenarnya chapt ini adalah the real 1st chapter karna isinya kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dan di chapt berikutnya akan kembali menceritakan yang terjadi di awal/lah?/ pada bingung? saya juga haha=_=lahkan nantikan untuk chapter selanjutnya jika masih berminat :3**

 **and thank you so much! as always, untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca ff nge-ambigu(?) ini sampai di chapter 2. dan yang bersedia mereview, follow, and favorite,, terima kasih banyak banyak banyak!**

 **saya masih butuh banyak kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini,**

 **last, let me know what do you think!**

 **:3**


	3. Chapter 3

`Wake Me Up

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

"hanya dengan memilih antara dua kutukan itu, kau akan menebus semua kesalahan para leluhurmu. Min Yoongi. _karna kaulah sang penebus dosa..."_

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

 _Chapter 3_

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

"kau... jangan salah paham dulu... ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

Ucap Yoongi akhirnya. Memecah keheningan panjang ia bersama seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya memang sudah cukup lama duduk di sana, dalam diam, dengan mata bergerak gelisah, dan jantung yang berdebar seirama. Mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan...

Yoongi reflek menggigit bibirnya sendiri. berpikir tentang kebodohan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama pemuda di sampingnya ini. yang suara napas kerasnya dapat di dengar jelas oleh Yoongi, dan kini mulai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berdiri di hadapan Yoongi –Park Jimin.

"memang kau pikir, aku sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan suara di buat tenang –yang nyatanya pemuda itu pun rasa jantungnya sudah hampir meledak. Ia memang butuh waktu lebih tadi untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri. dan kini, Yoongi yang mendongak, menatapnya dengan dua mata tajam bak kucing itu makin membuat Jimin rasa mati dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia rela. _Ah.._

"tadi. aku menciummu... maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja." Ucap Yoongi akhirnya dengan nada datar. Sama seperti Jimin tadi, ia sekuat tenaga menahan perasaannya sendiri yang membuncah. Tapi bedanya, pikiran Yoongi lebih kompleks. Belum lagi ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi...

.

Setengah jam yang lalu, ia harusnya sudah mati.

.

Bukan terjebak pada pesona aneh seorang Park Jimin.

.

Namun di lain pihak, Jimin melongo mendengar perkataan Yoongi barusan. Yang membuatnya harus kembali _connect._ Wajahnya kini makin memerah "tidak sengaja?" tanya Jimin dengan nada tinggi. Mampu untuk membuat Yoongi kaget di balik ekspresi datarnya.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. _Ia tahu ia salah bicara... tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_ keluh Yoongi dalam hati. ia bahkan juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mencium Jimin begitu saja tadi. dan melihat wajah frustasi Jimin entah kenapa membuat Yoongi mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali dalam hatinya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi kembali terjengit saat tiba-tiba Jimin mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"oke, baiklah kalau begitu. Anggap saja itu tidak sengaja! Tapi tolong jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Jimin dengan suara keras –menyaingi suara gaduh musik di festival ini. Yoongi hanya mengangguk begitu saja.

"apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanyanya dan Yoongi menggeleng walau ia memasang ekspresi bingung.

"ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

"apa kau menyukai laki-laki?"

Yoongi reflek memukul kepala Jimin yang memang berada dekat dengan gapaiannya. Ia memasang wajah sangar, merasa Jimin sudah tidak sopan dan jika diteruskan pemuda di depannya ini mungkin akan memberikan pertanyaan makin aneh. tapi –anehnya- Jimin malah tersenyum, kemudian tertawa pelan dan terlihat lega. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, yang bahkan itu tak luput dari perhatian Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian turun berlutut di hadapan Yoongi, untuk menyamakan titik pandang mereka. Ia memandang lembut remaja berkulit pucat itu, seolah Yoongi adalah hal yang paling berharga baginya. Tangan Jimin pun menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi yang berada di sisi tubuhnya.

.

"jadilah pacarku, Min Yoongi."

.

Ucap remaja bermata sipit itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yang kembali, Yoongi terpaku dengan tatapan itu. yang jernih –Yoongi tak pernah menemukan tatapan sejernih dan sejujur ini dari siapapun, bahkan kakaknya sendiri. kecuali Jimin.

"aku tahu aku memang terlihat gila. Tapi... yeah, aku juga tak mengerti. saat aku melihatmu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Jimin diam sejenak mengatur napasnya "... perasaanku hanya mengatakan seolah kau memang ada untukku..." lanjutnya, yang cukup untuk membuat Yoongi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia tak pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta sebelumnya. Dan perkataan Jimin itu jelas. begitu klise, gombal, dan norak. Tapi satu-satunya yang membuat Yoongi untuk tidak langsung menendang bocah gila ini adalah satu. _mata Jimin._

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah keinginan bagi Yoongi untuk melihat mata itu lebih lama.

.

" _ku harap kau memang sudah mengerti maksud dari penebus dosa itu, Min Yoongi..."_

.

Shit.

Yoongi reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman Jimin begitu ia teringat dengan wajah Jin. Yang memang sialnya keluar dari ingatannya di saat seperti ini. atau Yoongi memang harus berterima kasih, sebenarnya.

"aku tak bisa."

Akhirnya remaja berkulit putih itu bicara. Yang sayangnya bukan hal yang ingin Jimin dengar. Dan ia tak suka dengan ekspresi makin dingin dari Yoongi sekarang. Yoongi dengan terburu kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ingin beranjak pergi, sebelum Jimin menahan kembali tangannya.

"aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu.."

"maaf, tapi aku tak butuh siapapun untuk membuatku bahagia...

.

 _-aku tak butuh kebahagiaan. Tidak butuh. Tidak butuh. Tidak butuh._

.

a-aku sungguh tak punya waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu. Aku pergi." lanjut Yoongi kemudian ia menghempaskan tangan Jimin dengan keras dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari Jimin. Dan Jimin kali ini tak menahannya lagi. membuat perasaan aneh menghinggapi Yoongi. Antara marah dan sedih –yang jarang ia rasakan.

.

"Min Yoongi! Bagaimana jika kencan?! Besok sore, aku menunggu di depan sekolah!"

.

"aku tak akan pergi." ucap Yoongi tanpa menoleh.

"aku akan tetap menunggumu!" timpal Jimin dengan cepat. Kini ia berjalan menyusul Yoongi dan kembali berdiri di depannya. Yang seolah tak henti-hentinya membuat Yoongi kaget akan segala tindakannya, Jimin dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan mengecup pipi kanannya dengan kilat.

Jimin ini menunjukkan cengirannya, hingga matanya yang sudah sipit itu menjadi menghilang.

.

.

"maaf soal itu, aku sengaja!"

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

Saat itu tengah malam, ketika Yoongi sampai dirumahnya yang gelap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, ketika remaja berkulit putih pucat itu membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan melirik jam dinding disana. Ia pun sudah menemukan Taehyung yang terkapar di kasurnya tanpa melepas baju pestanya. Yoongi menghela napasnya, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

Setelah dari pesta api unggun—sialan-itu, ia memang tak langsung pulang kerumah. Memilih untuk memutar-mutari kota sejenak dengan jalan kaki. Mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi ia tak bisa. _Semua tak ada gunanya._ ia terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Antara dua pilihan bodoh itu.

Yoongi menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua karena sinar bulan yang menerobos jendela kamarnya. Ia melamun, mencoba masuk ke alam tidurnya. Terus menekankan dalam hatinya bahwa ia tak akan menjumpai mimpi buruknya, tapi lagi-lagi. Tidak bisa.

Remaja itu baru saja mengingkari janjinya. Ia harusnya mati sejak empat jam yang lalu, namun sekarang, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Yoongi merasa sehat walaupun tidak dengan pikirannya. _Yoongi merasa ia akan gila sekarang._

.

.

" _jadilah pacarku, Min Yoongi."_

.

.

Plak.

.

Yoongi sontak memukul jidatnya sendiri. Kaget dengan apa yang baru otaknya ingatkan padanya. Remaja itu menggerutu, _ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Park Jimin._

 _._

" _baiklah, Min Yoongi aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau bersedia untuk datang ke pesta api unggun!"_

.

Itu adalah tindakan paling bodoh seorang Min Yoongi. Ia harusnya tak begitu saja datang ke pesta api unggun. Harusnya ia bisa mati dengan tenang di dalam kamarnya, atau dimanapun. Tanpa Park Jimin.

.

"… _biarkan aku membahagiakanmu…"_

.

Yoongi memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya disana layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Tapi sebenarnya Yoongi tengah menggeram keras hingga tenggorokanya terasa sakit.

 _Ia ingin. Ia ingin. Ia ingin kebahagiaan itu. Ia ingin seseorang membahagiakannya._

Rasa yang meluap dari dirinya membuat Yoongi risih. Ia tak suka dengan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat, wajahnya yang memanas, dan matanya yang menerawang. Kini sosok Jimin tergambar sempurna di pikirannya.

Semua tentang fisik seorang Park Jimin adalah kesempurnaan. Kulit kecoklatan, rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut, wajah yang tampan dan menggemaskan di waktu yang bersamaan, dan yang terakhir adalah,

Mata Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi tak pernah melihat siratan mata setulus seorang Park Jimin. Di sisi lain, ia _iri._

Dan akhirnya, Yoongi sama sekali tak tidur. hingga matahari menampakkan wujudnya, remaja itu tidak juga tertidur. Hanya termenung di atas kasurnya tanpa pergi kemanapun. Seperti orang bodoh, ia memikirkan segalanya. Segala kemungkinan dalam hidupnya. Yang walaupun selalu membuatnya pusing, entah kenapa dengan mengingat sosok Park Jimin, ia akan berekspresi aneh dan kembali bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Yah, Yoongi tahu ia memang salah. Ia salah sejak awal ia tertarik pada Park Jimin. Ia sadar ia hanya akan menambah penderitaannya jika ia mengingat remaja yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi, memang apa dayanya?

 _Kebahagiaan yang Park Jimin tawarkan sangat menggiurkan baginya…_

.

Waktu tak terasa berlalu begitu cepat, ketika Yoongi melirik ponselnya, ia sontak membulatkan matanya. Sekarang sudah jam satu siang. _hell,_ Yoongi tak tahu berpikir bisa menghabiskan waktu selama ini.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yoongi pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah kaca yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Memperhatikan penampilan berantakannya, dengan rambut acakan, kulit makin pucat, dan kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya.

Ia kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya tepat dimata.

"Jin. Mahluk apapun kau, semoga kau mendengarku…" ucap Yoongi dengan suara agak pelan "aku akan menjemput kebahagiaanku sekarang. Terserah kapan kau akan mencabut nyawaku, aku tak peduli." Lanjutnya kemudian seraya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa puas dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Mandi lebih lama dari biasanya, kemudian memilih baju yang lebih lama dari biasanya, dan menatap kaca lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia hanya ingin tampil sempurna. Sebaik mungkin. Untuk pergi dengan Jimin. _Ia siap untuk bahagia sekarang._ _Dengan begitu_ _Ia pun_ _mungkin akan_ _siap jika nyawanya diambil paksa kapanpun._

 _._

 _Yoongi tak pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya di tanah. Menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu dengan bosan dan cemas. _ia belum juga menemukan Yoongi di ujung jalan,_ pikirnya dalam hati setelah mendongak kembali. melihat apa sosok _Andromeda_ nya itu telah datang atau belum, jika belum, ia akan kembali melirik jam tangannya. dan dalam setengah jam, Jimin hanya melakukan itu. seperti orang bodoh.

Ia hampir menyerah ketika melihat matahari yang makin menurun. Menghasilkan semburat oranye terang yang indah, namun juga pertanda, dalam setengah jam berikutnya malam akan tiba. Hanya akan ada kegelapan. Jimin menghela napasnya, logikanya kini makin mendesaknya. Mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tak akan datang ke ajakan kencannya. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa yang mau dengan pria yang menyatakan cinta dipertemuan kedua?

Jimin memang sudah gila,

Tapi kalian harus tahu Yoongi harusnya berada diposisi paling gila karena remaja itu menciumnya di pertemuan kedua!

Dan kegilaan seorang Min Yoongi, makin membuat Jimin gila.

.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? kau sudah gila?"

.

 _Terlalu banyak kata gila di sini._

.

"gila..."

Gumam Jimin pelan seraya ia menoleh ke arah suara. Kemudian ia terdiam, seolah napasnya ditarik begitu saja dan ia tak sadar ia tak bernapas untuk beberapa detik. Terpanah dengan sosok yang kini ada di depannya. _Hey, berapa menit tadi ia melamun?_ Pikir Jimin, tak habis pikir kenapa Min Yoongi kini ada di depannya.

Remaja yang kini memasang wajah datarnya itu terlihat mempesona dimata Jimin. Dengan tatanan rambut biasa, kaos hitam yang dibalut kemeja merah kebesaran yang tak dikancing, celana hitam polos, dan sepatu _converse_ merah. Yoongi terlihat begitu manis, ditambah dengan sinar jingga sore yang membuat sosok Min Yoongi menjadi sangat menawan di mata Jimin. Pemuda itu susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung menerjang Yoongi. Memeluknya, dan mengklaim bahwa pemuda berkulit putih pucat ini adalah miliknya seorang.

"Park Jimin..."

"ya putriku?" jawab Jimin begitu saja, ia terhibur ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Ia pun melihat semburat merah di pipi Yoongi yang bersamaan dengan perut Jimin yang ditinju dengan 'kuat' oleh Yoongi.

"jangan pernah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" ucapnya marah, yang kemudian mulai bergumam tak jelas. Jimin hanya kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"baiklah." Ucap Jimin kemudian ia meraih tangan Yoongi "ayo kita pergi kencan sekarang!" lanjutnya dengan nada bersemangat seraya menarik tangan remaja yang lebih tua itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya tanpa menunggu lama lagi.

Yoongi hanya diam, tak menyahut dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Jimin. Matanya hanya tertuju pada tangan Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya. kehangatan seolah mengalir seperti listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke pipi. Pipi remaja itu memanas dan ada semburat merah muda disana. Yoongi tahu ia pasti terlihat konyol sekarang, seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan debaran di jantungnya—yang ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi rasakan-

.

Apakah ini rasanya bahagia?

.

Remaja pemilik kulit pucat itu menundukkan kepalanya. ia tersenyum kecil, dan tak ingin Jimin melihat senyuman paling tulusnya itu...

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

Haripun menjelang malam,

Ketika Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk menaiki bianglala sebagai tujuan terakhir mereka sebelum pulang. waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, yang Yoongi tak habis pikir kenapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu—karena hari-harinya selalu berjalan bagai siput- tapi bersama Jimin, ia tak menduga ia sudah melakukan banyak hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Mencoba es krim strawberry, makan gula-gula, masuk ke rumah hantu, bermain wahana yang mengocok perutnya, dan hal lainnya. ia melakukan semua itu hanya dalam waktu tiga jam, dan bersama Jimin dengan sikap hangat dan konyolnya...

Yoongi berharap ia bisa terus merasakan hal seperti ini. _karena, ia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini sebelumnya._

.

.

Hidup..

.

.

 _Punya hak apa ia bicara soal hidup. Dikeadaannya seperti ini...?_

.

.

"Yoongi... Yoongi, hei."

Sang pemilik nama sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jimin yang menatap khawatir di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa berdehem pelan. sedikit merasa bersalah karena sempat melamun dengan pemikirannya sendiri padahal Jimin sedang bicara padanya—menceritakan sesuatu tentang sepupunya yang Yoongi tak begitu mengerti.

"kenapa?" tanya Yoongi pendek.

"kau yang kenapa?" tanya Jimin balik dengan pandangan khawatir "kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu..." gumamnya pelan, namun cukup untuk dapat didengar Yoongi.

"tentu saja aku berpikir. Aku mendengarkanmu... Tentang sepupumu itu yang entah siapa namanya, aku lupa." Ujar Yoongi dengan percaya dirinya. ia menelan ludahnya ketika Jimin makin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia mengerti.

"aku sudah selesai menceritakannya. Barusan aku bercerita tentang kucingku."

"... ah... begitu... ya, kucingmu..."

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, seraya menggumamkan pelan kata 'maaf' yang entah didengar Jimin atau tidak. ia sudah terlalu malu dan merasa tak nyaman. tidak mendengarkan ketika seseorang bicara pasti sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Mengingatkannya pada Taehyung, yang selalu _ngambek_ padanya ketika ia mengacuhkannya.

"ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Jimin kemudian, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memang tak terlalu mengambil pusing tentang Yoongi yang tak mendengarkannya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela bianglala. Yang menyuguhkan pemandangan indah kota Seoul yang entah kenapa tak bisa Yoongi benar-benar nikmati.

"hei... Min Yoongi."

Panggil Jimin sekali lagi, tapi Yoongi tetap tak bergeming. Hingga Jimin akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah Yoongi, kemudian menangkup wajah pucat Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya untuk memandangnya. Jimin yang awalnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kembali menutup bibirnya begitu ia melihat mata Yoongi yang berair. Hanya butuh waktu untuk membuat beban itu terjatuh.

 _Jimin tahu memang ada yang tak beres dengan Yoongi sedari tadi._

"kenapa..?" tanya Jimin dengan suara yang amat lembut. Ia mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan satu ibu jarinya. Membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ingin menikmati sentuhan hangat Jimin yang seolah membuatnya menjadi mahluk paling berharga, walau setelahnya, air matanya jatuh.

"Park Jimin..." ucap Yoongi pelan, masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

.

.

"... setelah ini, lupakan semua tentangku."

.

.

Sebut saja Yoongi brengsek. Ia memang pandai dalam memutar balikkan suasana. Kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang awalnya sudah berada di ujung lidah Jimin pun terpaksa remaja itu telan dalam-dalam. terlalu kaget dengan lima kata yang barusan Yoongi katakan.

"... karena kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama..."

Jimin makin memandang remaja berkulit putih itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti, tapi Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan ketegasan. Seolah mengatakan ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Membuat tangan Jimin yang sebelumnya berada di wajah Yoongi akhirnya turun dengan lemah.

"tapi, sekarang kita 'sedang' bersama." Ucap Jimin tak setuju.

"sekarang..." gumam Yoongi pelan "sekarang, aku yang bisa berada di sini adalah sebuah keajaiban, jika kau ingin tahu..." ucapnya kemudian, masih dengan suara yang pelan. Yoongi hanya bisa memberikan Jimin sebuah senyuman miris. Ia tahu pasti remaja bermata sipit itu tak akan mengerti, setidaknya, tidak sekarang.

Yoongi kelewat paham. Ini akan menyakitkan jika mereka meneruskan ini. meneruskan perasaan yang perlahan mulai muncul dan tumbuh semakin dalam. mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan ingin memiliki satu sama lain dan Yoongi tak ingin jika mereka telah sampai di tahap saling membutuhkan. _Karna sekali lagi, semua ini hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua. Itulah kenapa..._

 _._

"aku memperingatkanmu... aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit pada akhirnya"

.

"maksudmu?"

"kita tak akan bisa bersama, bagaimanapun caranya, cepat atau lambat. Jadi kita harus menghentikan ini sekarang." jelas Yoongi lagi, sedikit frustasi karena Jimin tak juga mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. remaja itu sudah tak tahan lagi—ia bukan tipe yang suka menghadapi masalah seperti ini. masalah yang hanya dia sendiri yang mengerti dan mustahil untuk menjelaskan pada orang lain. _dia akan mati._ Dan ini bukan jenis mati dimana tidak ada orang yang tahu kapan kematiannya—bedanya, Yoongi tahu kapan ia akan mati.

 _Pasti tak akan lama lagi._

Yoongi tahu karena ia terus merasakan tubuhnya tak nyaman sedari tadi, seolah jiwanya mendesak untuk keluar dari raganya. Well, remaja berkulit pucat itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi ia mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya mendingin sejak ia keluar dari rumahnya tadi, dan ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. ia bahkan tak yakin apa ia punya cukup energi lagi untuk jalan kaki pulang kerumahnya.

Tapi untuk sekarang. karena ada Jimin.

Yoongi rasa ia perlu untuk bertahan, walau jiwanya seolah mendesak tubuhnya untuk keluar.

.

Insting Min Yoongi tak pernah salah.

Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini.

.

"aku... minta maaf..."

.

Yoongi memang egois. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk mendatangi Jimin dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kini ia sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas ekspresi penolakan dari Jimin. Dan nanti, ia jugalah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas ekspresi menyakitkan yang dikeluarkan Jimin ketika ia meninggalkannya.

.

"maafkan aku... ini kesalahanku karena kita bertemu." Ucap Yoongi lagi, seraya mencoba memberikan senyuman tipis yang terlihat menyedihkan. semenyedihkan Jimin yang memandangnya sekarang.

Remaja berkulit kecoklatan yang selalu memiliki raut ceria diwajahnya itu kini taklah sama seperti pertama kali Yoongi bertemu dengannya. dahi Jimin tertaut, dan pandangannya menatap Yoongi dalam hingga remaja berkulit putih itu memilih untuk memandang pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari jendela di sebelahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan ada tangan merangkulnya. tengkuknya didorong tangan Jimin hingga kepala Yoongi bersandar dibahu remaja bersuhu hangat itu, sedangkan satu tangan Jimin yang lain memeluk punggung Yoongi dengan erat. Posisi remaja itu berlutut didepan Yoongi.

Yoongi kaget. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk menolak perlakuan Jimin padanya. dan dilain sisi, ia nyaman dengan posisi ini. dengan tangan Jimin yang mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"jangan mengatakan hal itu..." ucap Jimin pelan, membuat Yoongi sedikit merinding karena posisi bibir Jimin berada dekat dengan tengkuknya. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jimin.

"kau bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh setelah ini..."

.

 _Memang. Bisa jadi._

.

"apa aku pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya? Kenapa aku menyukaimu, Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin begitu kemudian.

"kenapa...?"

"karena aku begitu yakin, kau memang ada untukku begitu aku pertama kali melihatmu...

.

aku mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku tak pernah salah dengan firasatku... apa kau percaya kalau nenekku adalah seorang peramal? Kekuatannya sedikit-banyak menurun padaku...

.

dan firasatku mengatakan kita akan terus bersama... walaupun sepertinya akan menyakitkan..."

Jimin merasakan kini tangan Yoongi juga memeluk punggungnya dengan erat. Sangat erat seolah remaja berkulit pucat itu tak ingin melepaskannya. Hal itu membuat Jimin merasa lega dan cemas di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia masih tak bisa menemukan alasan Yoongi yang bertingkah seperti ini—mereka memang baru bertemu tiga hari—tapi Jimin sudah setengah mati merasa tak tenang.

"kau percaya padaku kan, Min Yoongi?"

.

 _Itu adalah hal yang paling ingin kupercayai di dunia ini, Park Jimin..._

.

"berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Atau kau akan kukejar hingga keujung dunia lain sekalipun..."

.

Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memeluk Jimin. Sangat erah hingga ia merasa dirinya sendiri pun sesak. ia juga menghirup aroma Jimin dalam-dalam. tak ingin melupakan sedikitpun tentang Jimin. _Ia akan sangat merindukan pria ini_. nanti.

Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan otaknya. Otak Jimin pula. Ia tak mengerti rasa mendalam apa ini. rasa yang membuat hatinya terasa bahagia dan sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan. Yang tak masuk akalnya terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu saja seolah ia dan Jimin telah menjalin hubungan begitu lama.

Mereka—sekali lagi—baru bertemu selama tiga hari. Mereka tak pernah bicara panjang selain hari ini, dan mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Tapi, perasaan mereka sudah begitu dalam. seolah mereka memang yakin, _mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama._ Ini mungkin memang terdengar tak masuk akal. Tapi percayalah, Yoongi memang benar-benar merasakan ini.

Dan ia ingin egois sekali lagi.

.

 _Ia ingin hidup._

 _._

 _Hidup._

 _._

 _Hidup._

 _._

 _Apa ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih pilihan keduanya...?_

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

"dah Yoongi-ya! hati-hati!"

Si pemilik nama tak bergeming. Hanya diam dan mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya melihat kepergiaan Jimin di persimpangan jalan. Butuh waktu yang lama memang, remaja berkulit kecoklatan itu terus saja menoleh ke belakang—kearahnya- dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti anak kecil. Dan Yoongi baru membalikkan tubuhnya begitu Jimin sudah menghilang dipersimpangan jalan dan dipastikan ia tak menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Yoongi menghela napas pada akhirnya. Seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Rasa gembira yang ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya lepas juga. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyuman aneh dan semburat merah di pipinya sampai ke rumah. Remaja berkulit bak salju itu mungkin berpikir ia terlihat sangat konyol sekarang. seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. _Yang sebenarnya, tak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya dibagian 'gadis'nya._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas, kurang lebih, ketika Yoongi melirik jam tangannya sekilas saat ia berhenti di sudut jalan. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau untuk menyebrang. Masih dengan wajah yang tersipu, Yoongi menatap langit yang terlihat cerah malam ini. sambil memikirkan harinya yang terasa panjang.

.

" _berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Atau kau akan kukejar hingga keujung dunia lain sekalipun..."_

.

Remaja bermarga Min itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. ia tersenyum, amat lebar hingga mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti tertawa. Tapi ia tak benar-benar tertawa, _hanya_ rasa bahagia kembali meluap hingga keujung tenggorokannya.

Yeah, mungkin perkataan Jimin terdengar sangat 'modus', tapi Yoongi hanya bisa menertawakan kekonyolannya yang melelrh dengan kata-kata itu.

 _Lihat, betapa konyolnya kebahagiaan itu..._

.

.

s—siiing

.

.

Yoongi sontak menyentuh telinga kanannya yang terasa mendengung. Seperti ada suara monoton yang menyakitkan terdengar di telinganya. membuat sekujur tubuh Yoongi merinding dan ia sedikit merintih kesakitan. Kemudian ketika ia mendongak, di depannya terdapat seseorang yang tengah memunggunginya dengan pakaian hitam. Berjalan menjauh darinya.

Ia mendengar suara keras dimana-mana.

.

"awas nak!"

.

t—iiin! Tiiiin!

.

Tubuh Yoongi tiba-tiba terdorong dari belakang.

.

Bug

.

Ia menubruk sesuatu.

.

"hei! Awas!"

.

.

Tiiiin!

.

.

.

BUAAGK

.

.

 _Tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Min Yoongi. Kau sudah berada di batas waktumu."_

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

 **Hello, this is Bisory ^^**

 **Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di fanfict paling melankolis yang pernah saya buat ini, readersnim. Semoga kalian tidak terindikasi mual karena gombalan Jimin atau sakit kepala karena terbawa suasana dengan kesengsaraan Yoongi. Saya harap kalian yang sudah membaca sampai ke chapter ini masih sehat, hehe**

 **Dan tentu saja, saya meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah membuat readersnim sekalian menunggu terlalu lama akan cerita ini. Karena dari diri saya sendiri, awalnya sudah mulai ragu apa saya mampu meneruskan cerita ini hingga selesai atau tidak. Sempat terpikir untuk menghapus cerita ini, namun karena ada banyaknya dukungan, saya memutuskan untuk meneruskannya *apadehbelibetbanget=_=* yang jelas intinya, saya akan tetap meneruskan cerita ini walaupun membutuhkan waktu.**

 **And last not least~**

 **Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca sampai di chapter ini, terima kasih untuk yang telah memfollow, favorite, dan mereview cerita ini~ Big Thanks for you all~!**

 **Saya juga tahu ada banyak kekurangan di fanfict ini, sehingga kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan di sini ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Wake Me Up

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

" _Min Yoongi. Kau sudah berada di batas waktumu."_

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

 _Chapter 4_

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

"Kopi lagi?"

"Ya."

Jimin hanya memberikan senyum tipis seadanya saat sepupunya itu—Kim Namjoon—memberikannya tatapan prihatin yang tersirat. Namun remaja yang lebih tua itu tetap menghilang di balik bilik bar kecilnya, kembali membuat kopi hitam andalan cafe kecil ini. Membuat kopi hitam memang suatu keahlian remaja tinggi itu. Kopi pagi bikinannya memang terkenal, namun dikalangan para orang dewasa yang akan pergi bekerja. Bukan pada anak remaja ingusan—kata Namjoon—yang tengah digalaukan cinta ini. Rasanya aneh menyuguhkan secangkir kopi hitam panas di hadapan sepupunya yang terbiasa minum susu penambah tinggi badan ini. Park Jimin.

Namjoon lupa kapan tepatnya Jimin mulai menghampirinya di cafe tempatnya kerja ini dan meminta untuk dibuatkan kopi paling pekat yang pernah ada. _Untuk tidak tidur, katanya._ Namjoon tak mengerti untuk apa, kelakuan aneh Jimin sudah terjadi kurang lebih dua minggu hingga hari ini.

"Kau terlihat kacau, _man_ " ucap Namjoon, seraya meletakkan secangkir kopi panas kehadapan Jimin dan duduk dihadapan sepupunya itu. Yang kini tengah mengacak rambutnya. Namjoon menatapnya aneh. Nah, kapan pula terakhir kali Jimin mandi. Remaja berbadan rupawan itu terlihat-begitu-kacau.

Mendengar komentar Namjoon, Jimin hanya terkekeh dengan suara serak "Aku serasa akan gila, hyung..." gumamnya kemudian "Aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun..." lanjutnya, sebelum menyesap kopi panasnya.

Dahi Jimin sedikit berkerut. Menahan rasa pahit yang tak ia sukai. Tapi dengan kopi ini, entah kenapa perasaannya selalu terasa sedikit lebih baik. Rasa pahit kopi selalu membuatnya sadar akan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dengan mudah ia rasakan. Singkatnya,

 _Yoongi menghilang setelah hari dimana mereka berkencan. Menghilang. Seolah ditelan bumi._

 _._

 _Dan Jimin setengah mati merasa takut, khawatir, dan kesepian._

.

Nomor handphone yang diberikan Yoongi padanya waktu itu tak bisa ia hubungi, dan Jimin tak bisa menemukan Yoongi dimanapun walau ia masih yakin mereka akan dengan mudah bertemu, seperti takdir-takdir sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya di 'seluruh kota'?" tanya Namjoon kemudian, dan langsung dibalas anggukan dari Jimin.

Wajah remaja yang lebih muda itu makin tertekuk. Menyadari ia memang tak sehebat yang ia kira. Ia mulai merasa malu dengan perkataan yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Yoongi pada hari itu. _I_ _a akan mengejar Yoongi, bahkan hingga keujung dunia lain—sekalipun._ Tapi nyatanya, Jimin hanya terdiam disini. Kelelahan berkeliling kota dan sekolah tanpa arti, kemudian hanya menghabiskan malamnya untuk mengingat setiap inci wajah dan sosok Yoongi. Ia tak ingin melupakan remaja yang telah membuat jaringan otaknya menggila itu.

"... Kupikir ini sudah saatnya kau berpaling, Jimin-ah" ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan singkat diantara keduanya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan penuh simpati. Seolah merasa Jimin seharusnya belum perlu merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan sekarang.

Karena dimata Namjoon, Jimin tetap adik sepupunya yang polos, polos dan polos. Ia bahkan sudah bisa menimbang... Jimin tak akan mampu jika harus menunggu seseorang yang seperti hantu. _Min Yoongi._ Namjoon mulai tak menyukai remaja itu. secantik—atau bahkan semenawan apapun remaja itu, tapi ia telah membuat Jimin, mainan tersayangnya itu berubah menjadi pecandu kopi yang menyedihkan.

"Sangat masuk akal jika ia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Menemuimu, membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, dan meninggalkanmu. _Itu hukum sebuah pelampiasan..._ " ujar Namjoon lagi.

Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon—seperti biasa- selalu terdengar masuk akal. Hingga Jimin merasa jengah dan tak bisa berkutik untuk mengelak. Jimin tak bisa bohong kalau ia juga merasa takut kalau Yoongi mempermainkannya.

 _Lalu apa maksud dari air mata Yoongi malam itu?_

Jimin mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi "Ah! Entahlah!" pekiknya frustasi seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Beranjak ingin pergi. Namun ketika ia berdiri, matanya entah kenapa tertarik untuk melihat layar tv yang berada disudut cafe. Dahinya kemudian berkerut, dan Jimin tak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar amat cepat.

.

.

" _M_ _alam tadi, pelaku dari tabrak lari yang terjadi_ _dua minggu_ _yang lalu akhirnya menyerahkan dirinya di kantor polisi. Pelaku ternyata sedang mabuk saat berkendara di daerah xxx hingga memakan dua korban anak sekolahan yang sampai sekarang masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Salah satu korban dikabarkan masih koma dan-"_

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

" _Min Yoongi. Kau sudah berada di batas waktumu."_

.

Saat itu Yoongi hanya melihat kegelapan, setelah kepalanya didera rasa sakit yang membuat tulang rusuknya meringkuk. Ia meringkuk di antara kegelapan hingga ia melihat cahaya yang menyorot kearahnya. Yoongi ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar dan ia baru sadar bahwa kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai oleh rantai panjang yang berujung dikegelapan. Ia mencoba melepaskan borgolan itu, namun tak bisa. Ia kembali berteriak, hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tapi ia tak mendengar apapun.

Keheningan seolah akan membunuh Yoongi dalam diam. _Ia ketakutan._

 _._

 _Inikah kematian?_

.

Kemudian ia melihat sosok Jin dari kejauhan. Yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak memberikan rasa aman baginya. Wajah Jin terlihat datar, dan ditangannya, ia membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya berisi dua buah kotak. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu pun berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi, kemudian berlutut dihadapan Yoongi yang terduduk di lantai. Masih dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Kau telah melanggar jadwal yang telah diatur. "

"Aku tahu..." ucap Yoongi pelan. Ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia harusnya mati disaat pesta api unggun. Karena Park Jimin

"Dan kau juga mengingkari pilihanmu."

Ya. Yoongi sebelumnya memang memilih pilihan pertama. Tapi sekali lagi, _Karna Park Jimin,_ Yoongi kini tak seyakin sebelumnya. Ia ingin...

.

"Kau diberi kesempatan untuk kembali memilih, Min Yoongi."

.

Suara Jin terdengar lagi, membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya. entah harus senang atau tidak.

"Kau masih ingat kan pilihanmu? Mati tanpa penghormatan, atau hidup dengan penderitaan." Ucap Jin "Kuharap kali ini kau mempertimbangkan benar-benar pilihanmu." Lanjutnya.

Yoongi tak langsung menanggapi perkataan Jin. Kedua matanya hanya fokus pada dua buah kotak kecil ditangan Jin. Pemuda tampan itu menyuruhnya untuk memilih. Mengambil salah satunya. Kotak merah untuk pilihan pertama, dan kotak berwarna biru untuk pilihan kedua.

Remaja itu kemudian beralih menatap Jin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Memberikannya tatapan seperti memelas—yang mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Yoongi. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi,

"Jika aku sudah menentukan pilihan terakhirku, apa kau mau menjawab satu pertanyaanku?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

Jin tak langsung menjawab. Ekspresi datarnya sama sekali tak bergeming, dan ia sama sekali tak terlihat akan menyetujui permintaan Yoongi, hingga remaja berkulit putih itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyerah.

 _Tidak bisa ya…_ pikir Yoongi kemudian, ia terkekeh pelan.

.

" _Shit…_ kenapa aku harus mendapatkan nasib seperti ini? Kenapa harus aku…?"

.

Gumam Yoongi. Menyuarakan pertanyaanya, tapi Jin tetap tak mengatakan apapun yang makin membuat Yoongi frustasi. _Frustasi dengan kehidupan menyedihkannya._ Remaja berkulit putih pucat itu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu dari dua botol di tangan Jin.

"Sekarang minumlah apa yang ada di botol itu." Perintah Jin kemudian, yang walaupun membuat Yoongi bingung, ia tetap menuruti apa perintah Jin dan dengan gerakan pelan menelan sebuah cairan yang terasa panas di tenggorokannya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yoongi melenguh, tubuhnya terasa remuk, dan ia mulai makin kehilangan kesadarannya. Saat remaja itu meringkuk kesakitan, ia hanya melihat wajah Jin, dan menatap bibir yang bergerak. Jin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Yoongi kembali ke kegelapan.

.

.

" _Karena kaulah penebus dosa masa lalu, Min Yoongi…_ "

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

"…gi… Yoongi hyung!"

Suara itu terdengar makin jelas menyebutkan namanya, sejalan dengan matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Cahaya putih masuk ke dalam retinanya, membuatnya silau, namun ada satu pemandangan yang membuat Yoongi menghela napas lega.

"Yoongi hyung! Kau sadar!" suara itu terdengar makin kuat, dan Yoongi hapal benar dengan pemilik suara ini. _Taehyung._

.

 _Ia sudah kembali ke kehidupan_

.

Remaja berkulit seputih salju itu merasakan tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Taehyung. _Yoongi rindu dengan kehangatan tangan ini._ Dan ia hanya tersenyum—sangat—tipis saat Taehyung mengecup tangannya dan mulai menangis terisak.

"Aku sangat merindukan hyung… Terima kasih sudah bertahan…" ucap Taehyung di sela isakan tangisnya. Yoongi yang mendengarkannya hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Berpikir apa Yoongi memang berhak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari adiknya itu.

.

Justru sekarang, Yoongi merasa seperti pendosa berat.

Ia tahu akan ada banyak beban yang harus ia tanggung sekarang.

 _Karena pilihan cerobohnya…_

.

Setelah Taehyung menghentikan tangisannya, ia menatap Yoongi yang masih diam dengan tatapan penuh arti. Remaja itu kemudian mengelus pipi dan mengecup pipi Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter… setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja…." Ucap Taehyung sebelum akhirnya ia pergi beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Yoongi menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan bingung, entah kenapa sikap Taehyung dan perkataannya tadi membuat perasaannya tak nyaman. Tapi Yoongi memutuskan untuk diam sedari tadi, karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah, dan bahkan untuk bicara pun Yoongi merasa sulit.

Sembari menunggu dokter yang akan dibawa Taehyung datang, Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasa lelah entah kenapa. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, yang membuat punggungnya bahkan terasa sakit, dan matanya mulai memandangi sekitar ruangannya.

Ia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih krim, di jendelanya terlihat dahan-dahan berdaun lebat, ada jas sekolah Taehyung di sofa tak jauh dari ranjangnya, tas merah kakaknya—Yoonji, dan tumpukan makanan instant di nakas. Setelah mengabsen benda-benda di sekitarnya, mata Yoongi tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah botol kaca kecil yang berada di nakas, dekat dengan kepalanya.

Yoongi tak asing dengan botol itu, sehingga dengan tangannya yang terasa lemah, ia menggapai botol yang panjangnya hanya sekitar kelingkingnya itu. Kemudian menatap botol yang kosong itu, di tutupnya ada sebuah ukiran yang belum sempat Yoongi perhatikan detail sudah diinterupsi dengan suara pintu` yang terbuka.

Ada Taehyung dan dokter beserta beberapa perawatnya yang masuk ke ruangan. Taehyung kemudian berjalan cepat kearahnya, wajahnya yang dibuat ceria itu membuat Yoongi bingung.

"Hyung, apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Taehyung, mendekati Yoongi dan mengambil botol kecil misterius itu dari tangan kakaknya. "Kita bisa bicarakan botol ini nanti, dokter sudah datang…" ucap remaja bertubuh kurus tinggi itu kemudian.

 _._

' _Kita bisa bicarakan…? Apa Taehyung tahu sesuatu tentang botol ini? Tentang kutukannya?_

 _._

Yoongi menatap Taehyung lekat, kembali bertanya-tanya kenapa Taehyung terus berkata aneh dari tadi. Tapi ia tak kuasa untuk bertanya, ditambah, dokter muda di depannya sudah menunggu. Siap untuk memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Yoongi-ya? Ah ya, perkenalkan, namaku Choi Siwon. Kau bisa memanggilku dokter Choi, atau Siwon hyung." Ucap dokter muda yang tinggi dan terlihat sangat tampan itu. Yoongi tebak, dokter itu pasti sangat populer karena ketampanannya. Tapi entah bagaimana, remaja berkulit putih pucat itu tak begitu menyukai dokter Choi. Atau, Yoongi sebenarnya tak menyukai semua dokter.

Saat merasakan keheningan singkat antara keduanya—karena Yoongi masih tak mengatakan apapun, Dokter Choi terkekeh pelan "Aneh rasanya harus berkenalan, karena 'aneh'nya aku sudah merasa sangat akrab denganmu. Selama dua minggu ini…" ujar Dokter Choi kemudian, seraya mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, kemudian menempelkan lempeng besi itu ke dada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping, ia risih saat tubuhnya di pegang oleh orang asing. Apalagi saat Dokter Choi menyentuh tangannya dan menyuruh tangannya untuk bergerak. Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa dongkol pula dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Dan dari pada menatap Dokter Choi, ia lebih memilih menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Karena sebagaimanapun Taehyung mencoba untuk terlihat ceria di depannya, ada siratan pilu di kedua mata itu.

Yoongi tak begitu paham, ia mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung. _Bukankah seharusnya Taehyung senang? Karena dia sudah sadar dan Yoongi tak merasakan ada kesalahan apapun selain tubuhnya yang terasa lemah?_

 _Kenapa Taehyung memasang wajah seperti itu?_

 _._

"Yoongi? Yoongi-ya? Kau mendengarkanku?" suara Dokter Choi memecah lamunan singkatnya. Sontak remaja yang sering memasang ekspresi datar itu menoleh, menatap Dokter Choi yang kini terlihat cemas, begitu pula dengan dua perawat di sekitarnya. _Ada apa?_

"Apa kau merasakan kakimu?"

"Eh?"

Remaja yang masih berbaring itu memandang linglung sekitarnya. Mencoba mencerna pertanyaan tiba-tiba dokternya, tapi ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya bingung. Dan matanya kemudian berfokus pada kedua kakinya yang tertutup selimut, yang keduanya dipegang oleh dua tangan dokter Choi.

"Apa kau merasakan kakimu, Yoongi-ya?" tanya Dokter Choi sekali lagi, kini nada bicaranya dibuat lembut, walaupun wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Ia menatap Taehyung di sebelahnya lagi, yang kini terlihat susah payah menahan air matanya.

Menggeleng.

"A…aku… tidak…"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi, menatap kedua kakinya yang terasa ringan—atau, Yoongi tak benar-benar yakin, ia hanya tak bisa merasakan kakinya, ia tak merasakan sentuhan tangan Dokter Choi di kakinya.

"Yoongi-ya, aku tahu ini berat… Tapi karena kecelakaan yang kau alami, kedua kakimu mengalami luka yang sangat parah, sehingga saraf kedua kakimu sudah tak berfungsi lagi." Jelas Dokter Choi, yang terlihat berat untuk menjelaskan, dan dahinya berkerut untuk memilih kata-kata sehalus mungkin untuk menjelaskan.

Menjelaskan kabar buruk dalam pekerjaannya memang tak pernah menjadi pekerjaan mudah bagi dokter, apalagi bagi pemuda yang baru selesai dari masa magangnya. Dokter Choi sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuknya. Ditampar pasiennya, mungkin.

Namun bukan tamparan, atau tangisan histeris yang ia dapatkan dari remaja yang baru sadar dari dua minggu komanya ini, melainkan sebuah kekehan pelan yang makin lama menjadi sebuah tawa terbahak.

Dokter Choi menatap kaget dan bingung, begitu pula dua perawat di sampingnya, juga adik dari pasiennya, Taehyung, yang sudah menangis dan menatap bingung Yoongi.

Sedangkan si pelaku situasi ambigu ini, Min Yoongi, mulai tertawa makin keras, terbahak, hingga napasnya terasa sesak. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Malu akan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Sungguh, Yoongi tidak merasa sedih, takut, atau bahkan kaget…

.

.

 _Ia harusnya sadar,_

' _semuanya sudah dimulai…'_

 _._

 _Ia tentu tak akan dibiarkan hidup begitu saja dengan tenang…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

Jimin makin mempercepat larinya.

 _ia telah sampai_ , ucapnya dalam hati begitu sampai di perkarangan sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Yang membutuhkan waktu empat puluh menit dari kafe sepupunya, Namjoon, ke sini dengan menggunakan bus. Tapi akal Jimin tidak berjalan sebaik itu. Jimin lebih memilih untuk berlari dengan kecepatan kuda, karena ia tahu ia tak akan tahan hanya duduk diam di kursi penumpang sedangkan otaknya sudah di penuhi dengan satu nama.

"Min Yoongi! Aku mencari pasien bernama Min Yoongi!"

ucap Jimin kelewat keras oleh perawat yang duduk di meja lobi. Perawat itu mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Jimin dengan penampilan kacaunya dari atas ke bawah kemudian beralih menatap layar monitornya. Dan setelah Jimin mendapatkan alamat yang dituju, dengan cepat ia kembali berlari. Kembali mempercayai kakinya untuk mendaki tangga dari pada mengantri lift yang sudah tersedia.

.

 _ruang 145… ruang 145.. ruang 145…_

 _._

Ucap Jimin dalam hati, sembari matanya menyisir satu persatu nomor pintu di lorong yang sepi. Dan begitu ia menemukan pintu bernomor 145, Jimin menghela napas panjang saat nama Min Yoongi tertera dibawah nomor pintu. Sedetik kemudian Jimin seolah kembali ke akal sehatnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya, menetralkan napasnya yang memburu, melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang akan ia temui sedang sakit. Ya, yang ada di otak Jimin sekarang adalah ia akan bertemu dengan Min Yoongi,

Yoongi-nya…

.

Cklek

.

Jimin tersentak kaget begitu pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Dan bukan Yoongi yang ia temui. Melainkan seorang remaja bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan mata yang memerah. Jimin kenal orang ini.

Begitu pula dengan 'orang ini'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang ini, tidak terlihat senang. Jimin bisa langsung menebaknya, melihat dahi yang berkerut itu.

"Oh, Kim Taehyung. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, tapi aku harus bertemu Yoongi." Ucap Jimin terburu. Bingung sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan 'teman sekelas'nya di sini.

Taehyung masih mengerutkan dahinya, makin melihat tak suka "Itu seharusnya adalah pertanyaanku. Untuk apa kau menemui Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung sinis.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin terdiam sesaat. Ia bingung apa ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Taehyung di situasi ini membuat akalnya kembali mati. _Apa hubungan Taehyung dengan Yoongi,_ pikirnya. Namun sebelum ia bisa menerka, ia kembali berpikir, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Taehyung soal dirinya dan Yoongi.

Teman? Bukan. Kekasih? Tak jelas.

Tentu ini juga bukan saatnya Jimin bilang kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Yoongi dan Yoongilah yang pertama kali menciumnya. Taehyung terlihat akan menghabisinya jika ia menceritakan ceritanya.

"aahh!" desah Taehyung keras. Frustasi "Apapun alasanmu, pergilah dari sini! Aku sama sekali tak ingin meladenimu sekarang!" ucap Taehyung keras. Ia mendorong bahu Jimin, yang walau tak cukup keras, Jimin mundur selangkah kebelakang.

"Dan Yoongi hyung tak akan bertemu denganmu!" tegas Taehyung lagi.

"Kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?!" tanya Jimin, sontak panik.

Meladeni Jimin—teman sekelas yang Taehyung benci, membuat remaja kurus tu mengurut dahinya. Pusing. Ia sungguh lelah batin dan fisik. Sebelumnya ia sudah dibuat emosional dengan Yoongi yang sadar, lalu dibuat pusing dengan tawa hyungnya itu. Sekarang, di dalam ruangan rawat sudah ada noonanya,Yoonji, yang tengan bicara empat mata dengan Yoongi dan Taehyung memilih keluar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan menghirup udara segar.

Bukan untuk menghirup udara sebusuk bangkai musuhnya ini.

Ini semua membuat Taehyung muak.

.

Buagk!

.

"Apa maksudmu baik-baik saja?! Yoongi hyung baru saja sadar dari komanya, dan ia harus mendapat kabar bahwa kakinya lumpuh total! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya?! Hah! Park Jimin, enyahlah dari kehidupanku dan keluargaku!" pekik Taehyung setelah ia memberikan Jimin sebuah tinjuan di rahang.

Jimin terdiam. Tersungkur di lantai, dan ia hanya diam. Bukan karena tinjuan Taehyung yang sakit—sungguh, Jimin yakin ia bahkan tak akan pingsan walau diberi seribu tinjuan Taehyung—tapi yang membuatnya terdiam adalah berita yang secara tak sadar Taehyung sampaikan.

 _Yoongi-nya? Lumpuh…?_

"…Bagaimana bisa…?" tanya Jimin dengan suara pelan, seperti mencicit. Takut, dan berharap Taehyung akan menjawabnya.

Remaja bertubuh kurus tinggi itu mengalihkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Ia tak ingin air matanya yang sudah terbendung terlihat oleh Jimin.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, Yoongi hyung mengalami kecelakaan di jalan. Ia mencoba menyelamatkan seorang anak yang akan tertabrak mobil…" ucap Taehyung dengan lirih. Dan Jimin sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung—yang mungkin adalah keluarga Yoongi—mengejutkannya.

Apalagi perasaan Yoongi?

Jimin tak bisa benar-benar menebak ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan pujaan hatinya yang sedingin es itu.

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti keduanya. Taehyung masih terdiam di sana, sama sekali tak menatap Jimin, dan suara isakannya sesekali terdengar. Sedangkan Jimin kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, masih dengan posisi terduduk di lantai. Hingga akhirnya, remaja bermata sipit itu memberanikan dirinya membuka mulut.

"Taehyung-ah… izinkan aku bertemu dengan Yoongi." Ucap Jimin, matanya menerawang "… aku tahu ini tak akan mudah untuk siapapun, tapi aku juga akan gila jika tidak bertemu dengannya…" ujarnya, seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"…Aku merindukannya, dan mengetahui kondisinya yang seperti ini, kau kira aku akan diam saja? Setidaknya biarkan dia yang memutuskan, apa aku masih harus berada di sisinya, atau tidak…" ucap Jimin lagi. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu dengan kata-kata gombal klasik yang mengalir lancar dari mulutnya, melainkan menahan emosinya.

Ia juga ingin menangis seperti Taehyung rasanya, tapi rasa rindunya pada Yoongi lebih besar. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan remaja itu. memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tak perlu takut karena ia akan selalu bersama Yoongi bagaimanapun keadaannya. _Seperti janjinya._

"Baiklah… kau boleh menemuinya, tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Taehyung akhirnya. Entah karena luluh oleh perkataan Jimin atau apa.

"Tapi tidak sekarang." Ulangnya "Kupikir emosi Yoongi sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Dia terus tertawa sedari tadi, aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan…" ucapnya seraya mengurut dahinya.

"Dan aku harus pulang ke rumah sekarang… jadi kau tak boleh menemuinya." Taehyung menajamkan pandangannya kearah Jimin "Kau tak boleh menemuinya jika tidak ada aku. Ingat, aku masih tak percaya padamu, _pengkhianat._ " Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Sedangkan si remaja bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum tipis. _Ternyata Taehyung masih sama,_ pikirnya dalam hati seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan celananya seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah pintu ruang rawat Yoongi. Dari sebuah kaca kecil di pintu, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok remaja yang tak pernah ia lupakan siluetnya. Remaja bertubuh kecil, kurus, dengan rambut coklatnya yang terlihat halus itu kini duduk di ranjangnya, dan seorang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Wanita itu terlihat membicarakan sesuatu, tapi Yoongi hanya menatap jendela di sampingnya.

Pemandangan itu membuat sirat mata Jimin menyendu.

.

 _Jimin sadar ia sudah terjatuh sangat dalam pada Yoongi._

 _Ini tak sesederhana sebuah cinta pada pandangan pertama…_

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

"… Baiklah… jika kau memang masih belum ingin bicara. Noona akan pergi dan memberikanmu waktu. Tapi ingat, Yoongi-ya. Kau tak sendiri, ada noona yang siap menanggung semua bebanmu…" ucap wanita itu, yang wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sirat matanya penuh dengan berbagai emosi. Antara senang adiknya telah sadar, sedih karena adiknya belum mengucapkan satu katapun, dan bingung kenapa adiknya itu, Min Yoongi, hanya memasang ekspresi datar tanpa emosi.

Dan selama lima belas menit yang lalu, memang hanya wanita itulah yang sedari tadi bicara. Mengatakan sesuatu—atau bahkan lebih seperti membujuk—agar Yoongi setidaknya mengatakan perasaannya. Melihat Yoongi yang hanya diam seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi membuat wanita itu, Yoonji, takut. Berpikir apa Yoongi mengalami syok berat karena sulit menerima kenyataan. Yoonji tak mau itu terjadi, dan ia ingin setidaknya Yoongi mengeluhkan sesuatu padanya.

Tapi semua itu tak berjalan lancar. Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun juga, dan Yoonji menyerah. Wanita itu akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya . Ia kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Segera panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Yoongi-ya…" pesannya terakhir, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Berpikir, mungkin Yoongi memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima keadaannya. Begitu pula dengan Yoonji. Tangisnya pecah begitu pintu ruang rawat adiknya sempurna tertutup.

.

.

 _Ini memang tak mudah untuk siapapun…_

.

.

* * *

YM

* * *

.

.

Klek

.

Begitu pintu tertutup, sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar. Berasal dari Yoongi, yang kini memberikan tatapan menerawang pada jendela yang berada di sebelahnya. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk melihat wajah menahan tangis kakaknya barusan. _Ia rasanya ingin mati saja._ Kenapa ia tak pernah henti membuat kakaknya menderita?

Kini Yoongi sudah malas memahami konsep hidupnya.

Semuanya terasa hancur berantakan hingga mati pun rasanya mungkin lebih baik.

Yoongi tiba-tiba menyeringai. Berpikir betapa konyolnya dia, ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mati. Kenapa ini masih harus di bahas, dasar kau Min Yoongi pecundang, rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan ia kembali merutuk begitu merasakan rasa tak nyaman di bawah perutnya. Yoongi kenal rasa ini, rasa ingin buang air kecil. _Sial!_ Rutuknya berkali-kali. Kepalanya kembali pusing harus memikirkan bagaimana ia harus buang air. Sekarang Yoongi sudah tak bisa merasakan daerah paha ke bawahnya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, wajah Yoongi makin memucat. Rasa itu semakin datang mendekat, dan Yoongi merasa dia adalah manusia paling konyol di dunia. Dengan panik, ia segera menggapai-gapai kursi roda yang berada di dekat ranjangnya. Tapi tangannya tak sampai hingga ia harus memanjangkan tangannya terus.

.

 _Sial kau kaki!_

 _._

Kutuknya, begitu ia sudah tak dapat lagi menahan tubuhnya dan akhirnya terjatuh kesamping. Suara bedebuk keras terdengar, namun tak lebih keras dari suara geraman Yoongi.

"Aaargh!"

Geramnya. Bukan karena rasa sakit tubuhnya setelah terjatuh, melainkan rasa ketidakberdayaan ini yang membuatnya muak.

Yoongi memukul lantai dengan tangannya yang kurus, kesal, sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk duduk dari posisi berbaringnya di lantai. Wajahnya makin terlihat panik sekaligus frustasi saat satu tangannya menyentuh lantai yang basah di sekitarnya.

 _Ingin mati rasanya…_

Remaja berkulit putih pucat itu untuk beberapa detik terdiam di tempatnya, tak bergerak, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ia 'mengompol'. Ia berpikir betapa mengerikan tubuhnya sekarang. Bahkan Yoongi sudah tak bisa mengontrol hasrat kamar mandinya sendiri. Ia kembali menyeringai, terkekeh frustasi.

Namun tiba-tiba lamunan singkat Yoongi terbuyarkan begitu ia merasakan dua tangan merengkuhnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Yoongi tersentak, dan begitu ia mendongak, wajah yang tak asing baginya itu terlihat. Yoongi tak habis pikir sejak kapan orang itu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Tenanglah, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya…" ucap orang itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, membuat Yoongi terpanah untuk beberapa saat. Namun ia segera sadar dan mencoba berontak dari gendongan orang itu.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Yoongi. Ia mendorong dada orang itu dengan lengannya dan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi orang itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan—Park Jimin—tidak bergeming. Ia menghantaran dirinya dan Yoongi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu langsung mendudukkan Yoongi di toilet duduk.

"Pergi dari sini, Park Jimin!" pekik Yoongi lagi dengan keras.

Wajah Yoongi kini memerah. Entah menahan marah atau malu. Tak menyangka Jimin akan datang secepat ini padanya. Ia belum siap. Dan makin tak siap harus menghadapi Jimin di situasinya seperti ini. Dengan emosinya yang meluap, celana basah, dan kaki yang tak bisa digerakkan.

"Aku bilang, keluar!" murkanya.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa meninggalkanmu!" pekik Jimin balik. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Yoongi erat dan menatap Yoongi lurus, tepat di mata.

Dan Yoongi lihat dengan jelas mata itu, mata yang membuat Yoongi jatuh pada pesona Jimin. Mata itu berair, siap mengeluarkan bebannya. Yoongi sungguh tak tahan, ia anggap itu sebagai tatapan mengasihani pada dirinya yang tak berdaya.

.

Plak.

.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kata-katamu. Keluar. Sekarang." Ucap Yoongi dengan penekanan, setelah ia melemparkan sebuah tamparan panas pada pipi Jimin.

Tapi Jimin kembali tak bergeming, ia masih menatap Yoongi dalam, kemudian tersenyum tipis, _entah kenapa_. "Yoongi-ya, aku tak tahu kau akan percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk masuk di sini. Aku bisa dibunuh Kim Taehyung jika aku menerobos ke sini tanpa sepengetahuannya." Ucap Jimin dengan nada yang dibuat santai, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Yoongi terdiam—mencerna maksud perkataan Jimin.

Dan selama Yoongi diam, Jimin mengambil handuk besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, kemudian mengalungkan handuk itu di sekitar pinggang Yoongi hingga handuknya menutupi sampai lutut Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min Yoongi… sampai ingin mati rasanya…" ucap Jimin. Ia menatap lurus kearah Yoongi lagi, walau tangannya sudah mencoba menarik celana Yoongi.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu tersentak dengan perlakuan Jimin. Tangannya dengan cepat menahan lengan Jimin. Wajahnya memerah, dan ia menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang kompleks. Namun Jimin mengangguk dengan wajah tenang. Kemudian ia mencium dahi Yoongi dengan lembut dan kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Aku bilang, aku akan mengurus segalanya. Aku tak akan berani menyakitimu…" ucapnya kemudian. Lalu ia mencium kedua pipi Yoongi, membuat remaja putih itu memejamkan matanya ketika menerima sentuhan Jimin.

"Kau mungkin tak akan mengerti betapa aku mencintaimu…" kini Jimin mengecup pelan hidung Yoongi, dan berakhir turun ke bibir Yoongi. Jimin hanya mempertemukan bibir keduanya, tanpa gerakan apapun.

.

Ia hanya berharap Yoongi tahu betapa rindunya ia…

.

Dan setelah ciuman manis bak gula itu selesai, Yoongi dan Jimin saling memberikan tatapan sendu. Wajah keduanya memerah, bak anak remaja dengan segala kecanggungannya.

kemudian kesadaran Yoongi kembali, begitu menyadari Jimin membuka handuk tebal yang mengikat pinggangnya. Dan ternyata ia telah menggunakan celana yang baru, bersih, dan nyaman. Ini bukan seperti Yoongi tak sadar Jimin membereskan 'kekacauan'nya sedari tadi, tapi Jimin yang tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yoongi membuat remaja berkulit putih pucat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ayo, aku bawa kau ke tempat tidur lagi." Ucap Jimin. Remaja bermata sipit itu sudah siap untuk menggendong Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Ia menahan lengan Jimin lagi, kemudian memberikan sebuah tatapan yang lagi, Jimin tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa selain _kompleks._ Ada begitu banyak arti dari siratan mata Yoongi, membuatnya menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh remaja yang kesehariannya bersikap dingin itu.

Namun, seolah mengerti kemauan Yoongi, Jimin pun tetap membiarkan Yoongi duduk di atas kloset. Kemudian dirinya berlutut dihadapan Yoongi, mensejajarkan garis pandang keduanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin pelan "Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan, Min Yoongi…" ucapnya kemudian, yang bagaikan sebuah sihir, perlahan, mata Yoongi mulai berair. Namun remaja itu terlihat susah payah menahan air matanya. Membuat Jimin tak tega.

Remaja bermata sipit itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi dan rahang Yoongi dengan lembut, seolah Yoongi adalah barang paling rapuh yang ada di dunia. Dan hatinya makin mencelos ketika mendengar isakan perih Yoongi.

.

"…Maafkan aku…"

.

Ucap Yoongi pelan, namun cukup untuk dapat didengar Jimin—yang langsung saja, Jimin memeluk Yoongi sangat erat.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau harusnya cukup mengatakan 'sama-sama' karena aku sangat berterima kasih kau masih mau bertahan!" ucap Jimin yang membiarkan dagunya beristirahat di bahu Yoongi yang bergetar.

Jimin masih mendengar suara isakan tertahan Yoongi, dan remaja itu terus menelus punggung sempit Yoongi, sambil terus bergumam.

"Tidak apa… tidak apa… menangislah karena kehidupan yang kejam, setelah itu tersenyumlah karena kau bersyukur masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu…" bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Yoongi.

Jimin merasakan kedua tangan Yoongi mulai membalas pelukannya. Tangan kurus itu meremas baju bagian belakang Jimin dengan kuat bersamaan dengan suara tangisan yang makin keras. Jimin tersenyum, Yoongi akhirnya tidak menahan dirinya lagi. Siapapun tahu betapa beratnya kenyataan bagi Yoongi, dan Jimin sangat tak heran karena Yoongi menangis sekeras ini.

.

.

 _Tapi ada satu yang Jimin tak ketahui._

 _Tangisan Yoongi bukan karena ia menyalahkan kenyataan, bukan karena ia frustasi dengan kakinya, bukan juga karena ia terharu dengan perkataan emas Jimin tadi._

 _Melainkan,_

 _Ia merasa bersalah karena akan memberikan lebih banyak masalah lagi pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya…_

 _Mulai sekarang. Semuanya akan dimulai._

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hi This is Bisory!

Lama tidak berjumpa readersnim sekalian. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan yang sangat lama ini. Karena cerita ini memang cerita yang paling absurd yang pernah saya buat, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk saya mematangkan konsep cerita ini. Jadi terima kasih untuk kesabaran kalian semua *deepbow*

Saya harap tidak ada yang menderita gejala mual dan pusing karena kalimat-kalimat gombal yang keluar dari mulut Park Jimin. Mungkin sedikit menggelikan, tapi entah kenapa otak saya menggambarkan image Jimin memang seperti itu, haha

Okee, last not least! Thank you very much for reading my fanfict until now~ thanks for the review, fav, and follow! Happy satnight,

And let me know what do you think, guys!


End file.
